Rash and Rationality
by bleubutterfly
Summary: she isn't sure what the outcome will be in the end maybe friendship will bloom and love to follow or perhaps they will go on with their lives assuming the roles of mere acquaintances but as a kunoichi she don't have time to wonder about such things right?
1. Ragweed

...............................I do not own Naruto only my story..................................

A/N: Just a couple of things I will like to say before you read this. This story will have many chapters so if you are looking for a one shot, sorry. Oh, and also, if you haven't read my other short-stories you probably won't understand the story. Oh and readers, I do appreciate you reading my other stories but....I had over 300 views and only what...6 reviews....an input would be nice my dear readers. Hmm, what else? Oh! Be patient I am in nursing school for those who actually like my story so if it takes me a month to update that is why. So read, review,message me if you want, and enjoy.....hopefully.

.................................................................................................................................

She has been sober for 45 days… sobriety from him. She claims that she just wanted to be friends, that their "rendezvous" have been a mistake on her behalf. He didn't try to persuade her. And, she knew that a man of this stature, of this magnitude, and appeal would never, by any means, plead for her to reconsider. He belongs in a special class of men, alongside with his silver-haired sensei, his infamous brother, the present Kazekage, and even her genius of a cousin.

All along she's been reminding herself that he should be grateful, that it was a privilege to be able to witness her in such a vulnerable state or "slip-up" as she like to call it. But, as she ponders, analyzes, and dissect her situation really SHE should be grateful. She's beginning to grasp what type of man she has been dealing with based of how others females interact with him. She's seen the way some of her fellow kunoichi react to this one man. Lust, Hunger, and Need is the emotions that trickle in these kunoichi eyes. From the Cherry Blossom's bold yet subtle advances to the Weapon Specialist daydreaming gaze, he is wanted. So does this makes her crazy, insane, or just plain weird for not taking an opportunity to have a "one-up" on her fellow kunoichi?

_Then again, who's to say that he would agree to such conditions? I really doubt that he like to be viewed as an object…when did I become so bitter...._

She questioned herself, because she has never known herself to think like that, to plot such mischievous things that will deliberately cause tension between herself and her fellow female comrades. Is this way of thinking a side effect of her past indulgences with an Uchiha? If so, then he and the rest of her special categorized men must never EVER be considered as average. In fact, they should come with a warning label if anyone of the opposite sex decides to emulate what she has done.

Of her 45 days of sobriety, either of them has made an attempt to make true contact with each other. Only a simple greeting or a knowing glare as if he knows that she relives each of her past "relapses" when her pale lavender irises connect with his onyx ones.

_"Maybe…maybe I am experiencing what one would call a "withdrawal?"_

She scans her work area for a dictionary…

_Withdrawal: the discontinuance of the use or administration of a drug, in particular a habit forming drug; the often painful physiological and psychological symptoms produced by withdrawal_

Could she truly classify her present thoughts and actions as symptoms of withdrawal? She opens up her notebook to re-read the notes she took from a lecture Lady Shizune presented to her class a month ago.

_"Withdrawal, also known as withdrawal/abstinence syndrome, refers to the characteristic signs and symptoms that appear when a drug that causes physical dependence is regularly used for a long time and then suddenly discontinued or decreased in dosage. The term can also, less formally, refer to symptoms that appear after discontinuing a drug or other substance (unable to cause true physical dependence) that one has become psychologically dependent upon. This includes but not limited to depression, anxiety, insomnia, irritability, and in severe cases, psychosis (i.e. schizophrenia)."_

Now that I think about it...she hasn't been sleeping well for the past couple of weeks and her younger sister have been getting on her everlasting nerves quicker than usually these past weeks. "Come on now, I have to stay reasonable here. It's only been 45 day, 10 hours, and…" She paused as she looked down at her watch"…7 seconds since I have been involved with Uchiha."And if he can be classified as a narcotic, then it is only right to say that they ALL should be classified as narcotics..morphine…opium…"pick-me-ups", men who should DEFINITELY come with a warning label. "Unbelievable." She concluded while she slammed her notebook shut and gathers her things. The constant mental contradiction she's putting herself through has made her weary. Besides, it's not like she was really studying anyway.

She bid the blond flower expert a farewell and a goodnight before disappearing into the night.

--------------

Since her departure from Uchiha, she has decided to revisit her feeling for Naruto. Her feelings for him has never disappeared, they were just pushed to the side due to her brief involvement with Uchiha. Of course, she still hasn't told him about her underlying feelings for him. This time around she wants to do things right or at least what deems as right to her. She pondered over the thought to mention to him that she has basically fucked his teammate but....she doesn't think that would be a good idea. And she really doesn't think it would be smart to be thinking about this while eating lunch with him at his favorite ramen shop, the Ichiraku. She's trying to pay attention to him and his mindless conversation about ramen---again!! But her mind keeps drifting--drifting on that man again. That damn Uchiha! She can't get him out of her cranium. Its mind goggling and actually quite funny to her when she thinks about it, she's finally advancing in her friendship with Naruto, but all she can think about is Uchiha.

"**So what do you think I should do?"** Her lunch companion questioned."

_From now on_, she mentally pledge to herself,_ I will let whatever happens, happen and just focus on my life as it is now._

"**Oi!! Hinata-chan, did you hear me??"** Her impatient companion questioned again.

**"Oh! My apologies Naruto-kun, could you repeat the last thing you said?"** She said with a blush from embarrassment.

**"I said what should I do about Sakura? I mean, I really like her but I'm getting mixed feelings from her, one moment she was annoyed by my constant presence, the next thing I know she's flirting with me."** He said throwing his hands in the air.

**"I always thought Sakura-san was the flirty type."** She responded.

"**Yeah...but not to me."** He replied.

**"Well...when did this change of behavior start, Naruto-kun?"** She asked.

From the tone of her voice one would think that she was truly concerned, but to be honest...she

really didn't give a damn. When she finally worked up the nerve to begin a true friendship with

Naruto-kun outside of her missions in hopes that maybe one day it would dawn on him that her

feelings for him is beyond the line of admiration, Haruno-san, that pink-haired, medically

advance, chakra pumping, taijutsu punishing kuniochi is making all of her efforts in vain.

**"Hmm…."** He thought while crossing his arms **"…..I don't remember." **

**"Either way Naruto-kun I...um...I think that you should go with your heart. But...if you do decide to follow it just be c-careful."**

_Hmph..._spoken like a true friend, she really is too nice, but she can't help it. It's just who

she is. _I even ended the statement, with a smile...what a shame; no one will ever take me _

_seriously if I am always so nice._

She finished her lunch with Naruto and went back to her safe haven, the library. She has a place in the library that has basically been forgotten by her peers and it is where she goes when she truly wants silence even if it is only to put her thoughts together, to take a quick nap in peace, and to well…you know…study. Counting today, it has been a full 2-weeks since she have seen Uchiha. Yes, he's a big boy and she is sure that he is on a mission or something, but she still considers him a friend…she guess…well…she really doesn't know what he is to her and what she is to him but that still doesn't mean she is not concerned about his welfare.

_"I sound like someone's mother."_

She thought to herself while taking the flight of stairs instead of the elevator. She figured that if she exercises then maybe her endorphins will take her to a "happy place" that she used to get from a night with Uchiha.

_………Why did I just think that...?!?!?_

Taken back by her sudden perverted thought, she continued onward towards the 10th floor. She flopped down on the window ledge that would give her the best view of the upcoming sunset and took out her notes from her previous lecture class given by Anko-sensei about various venomous snakes. With a serious mindset on actually studying this time around she gave a final thought about her interesting day before consuming herself with 3-days worth of notes.


	2. Forget Me Not

A/N: Yo! Sorry it took me so long...I hope you like it... {Naruto is not mine}

** *~ Chapter II: Forget-Me-Not ~***

...Naruto didn't meet her at Ichiraku today....

As the weeks turned into another month, her friendship with Naruto has begun to fluctuate. One week, he's calling and texting her and making lunch plans every other day. Then, the next week he vanishes. Although he trains ritually he always make time for ramen. So...she says to herself, while crossing her legs at the edge of her bed...I wonder what excuse he will come up with the next time we meet. Although she hates to admit it, she knows that she is losing to Haruno. She would like to be optimistic and say things like "I don't give up" but she she understands the difference between coming to terms and just walking blindly. She's tired and achy from her training (or 'run for your life' as she likes to call it) with her beloved Kiba and Shino, hungry because she didn't eat lunch for reasons she will elaborate on later in her rant and, overwhelmed with her medical ninjusutu studies.

....and still no sign of Uchiha....

What she wouldn't do for a hit right now. Under normal circumstances, such words would not have festered in her mind but today...today... was a crappy day. It started when she woke up with her face plastered to an unfamiliar window. She feel asleep in her safe haven, while studying her notes from the day before. From there she literally sprinted to her apartment, stiff necked and all, to take a quick shower and put on a change of clothes (what still consisted of knee-length carpi's and a loose fitting top). She grabbed her scrolls and dashed to lecture hall to attend her weekly lecture on medical ninjustu. Once again, she had to sit and endure Haruno's compulsive and boastful need to prove that she's smarter than all of her fellow peers. Haruno might not be trying to come off intentionally as a kiss ass but damn-it, that's how it feels to her. She's been that way ever since our academy years. Ugh...she is really beginning to dislike the color pink. She has spent many nights trying to think of a logical reason to why she is beginning to harbor these feelings toward Haruno. And finally, she has realized that the animosity she holds towards Haruno is directly related to Naruto. What a shame. It's so ugly to be that way, so unlike her, so immature, but if disliking Haruno will ease her pain of knowing that an inevitable rejection from Naruto is in her near future then so be it. It's not like Haruno and herself has always been the best of friends anyway...so whatever.

But ,to get back on subject (now that she has gotten that off her chest) she left lecture hall to meet up with Kiba and Shino at the training field. There she spent the rest of her afternoon dodging, blocking, and ducking from Kiba's unpredictable attack patterns and Shino's stealthy parasitic insects. From self observation, she is beginning to realize that her defense is one of her strongest assets besides her kekkai genkai and her clan's special taijutsu. During sparring and actual combat, she finds herself more comfortable defending herself from her opponents attacks and assessing for the right moment to counterattack by using her opponent's strength against he, she, or them rather then going on full assault...like Kiba. Hell...its kept her alive for this long, she must be on to something.

After her grueling sparring session was over, she still had two hours to waste before her next lecture started. She had a lunch meet with Naruto at Ichiraku, although something was telling her he wasn't going to show she went anyways. There she sat for the next two hours, chastising herself for coming, because ONCE AGAIN, Naruto pulled a no call no show. She returned to lecture hall to overhear Haruno bitching to Ino about how Naruto spilled miso soup on her shirt because he was trying to finish his share and hers at the same time. She went on to say that during their lunch he kept saying how he felt as though he was forgetting about someone but he couldn't put his finger on who that person was. She continued talking about something else related to their lunch they had this afternoon and ended her conversation with Ino by saying:

**"...so I told him that if he couldn't remember who this person way by the end of the day then I guess that "someone" isn't really that important"**

.

.

.

......she's REALLY starting not to like the color pink....

.

.

.

.

So yeah..........that's pretty much how her day has been up to now. Her T.V. is on...but she's not watching it. She stands in her bedroom to stretch her stiff legs before flopping back down on her bed. I wonder...what do Haruno have that I don't. She thought while tracing the edges of her cell phone with her fingertips before tossing it ono her dresser out of frustration. **"Maybe a walk will do me some good"**, she said out loud to her empty two-bedroom apartment. She grabbed her apartment keys and a ponytail holder off her kitchen table and turned the lock before slamming the door shut. _I really need to get a grip_, she thought while putting her long indigo locks into a high ponytail while trotting down the stairwell. She begun her walk at a moderate speed to nowhere in particular. She verbatim the new chants she learned in class today pausing periodically to greet her fellow comrades she come across in her journey to...well.. nowhere in particular. She broke her speed to help Ten Ten carry her vast amount of weaponry to get inspected at Konoha's local blacksmith. After helping Ten Ten, she continued on her meaningless path to nowhere. She just walked...and walked...and walked...down the main roads...through the alleyways and on the sidewalks. She figured, if she kept her mind busy she won' have time to face her worries. She won't have time to face that fact that her and Naruto will never be an item. Unfortunately, her mind betrayed her and she began to wonder how she would react if she ever witness Haruno flirting with Naruto. Will she be angry...will she cry (hopefully not)...will she curse...will she flee..will she be able to keep a straight face????? Hopefully, she will never have to find out.

**"NARUTO-KUN, THAT'S WHAT YOU GET FOR EATING LIKE A PIG!!!"**

_Boy...luck sure is on my side..._she thought sarcastically while stopping in her tracks to focus on her new surroundings. It appears that her body has lead her to Ichiraku. Before her eyes she see Haruno fussing at Naruto for getting choked off his ramen.

**"Hey that reminds me Naruto-kun, did you ever remember who you was suppose to meet up with today?" **Sakura asked.

**"No, actually I still can't remember for the life of me....well...I guess your right, when you said that if I couldn't remember by now then that person wasn't really important." **Naruto said reflectively.

**"Of course I was right, whenever am I not?" **Sakura replied with a smirk.

.

.

.

She took one last longing look at Naruto. After today, she will have to lay her feelings for Naruto to rest and face the facts....the only thing she sees budding from her and Naruto's relationship is friendship...if that... nothing more and nothing less. As she turned on her heels to start on her journey home she took in a deep breath and exhaled through her flared nostrils.

A violent shiver wracked her body within her first five steps away from Ichiraku.. Eyes still adverted to the ground, she continued her lonely walk home. This time, she was able to walk 10 steps before another shiver took control over her body, this time she felt a wave of heat travel from her face to the bottom of her spine. _Its like my body is trying to tell me something_. What did Lady Shizune call this sensation..._intuition_?..._sixth sense_? .......She's over thinking this...... _The sun is setting so my body is probably just adjusting to the drop in temperature_. She reassured herself while glancing at the sunset before readjusting her eyes to the road ahead of her. She notice two figures, standing in the middle of the road but, she is too far away to make out any facial features. But just from their posture she can tell that the one on the left is a male from his broad shoulders... slouching... with his hands in his pants pocket and the other....**"OWW!" **she said when she stubbed her toe on a rock in her path. She could feel the heat rising to her cheeks because she has just embrassed herself in public..._What a graceful heir_....she thought while trying to build up enough nerve to look up at the two figures again. Hands fidgeting on the edge of her shirt, she glanced up only to see that the two figures has disappeared leaving dancing leaves in their wake. _Hmmm.....ANBU maybe? _

Shrugging the odd event off, she continued to walk back to her apartment. Although she tried to remain cheerful about her decision with Naruto, it still hurts, ya know. To know that the reason why he didn't meet her at Ichriaku today was not because he stood her up, but because he forgot....when it came to Hinata, he forgets. She's not sure which is suppose to hurt the most...being stood up or being completely forgotten about. _I betcha if it was Sakura he wouldn't have forgotten. _She wants to remain positive, to be optimistic, but who is she kidding. There is a sparkle in his eyes that Sarkura only receives, she has stood idoly by and watched them converse before so she knows. It is not the same when he talks to her, that sparkle is there...but not as bright. Even if her and Naruto was to become an item she would always have to compete for Sakura's place in his heart. And, if she is going to be with him she wants all of him...not just 1/2 or even 3/4,but **ALL**. Why should she give it her all and only be rewarded with half of that in return. _Why put myself through that_.....she thought while turning on her shower. She's physically and mentally exhausted and to make matters worst ...she's sweaty._ I think it's time to call it a night_, she thought while entering the shower. She let the hot water kneed her sore muscles while she attempt to relax her mind and come up with a mental 'to-do list' for tomorrow. _That reminds me, it's been a while since I've seen Neji-nisan. I wonder if he is on a mission...did he crossover to ANBU yet? I'll swing by his place tomorrow, just to say hi. _She's really beginning to worry because she haven't seen her cousin...or Uchiha lately. Rather than swinging by Neji's place tomorrow maybe it will be best for to check the hospital first....just in case, she decided while reaching for her shampoo and conditioner. She waited until her hot water turn cold before she got out of the shower. She dried off and put on a cami and some cotton shorts for tonight's sleepwear. She looked at the clock on her nightstand....2200...._Hmph, not bad timing tonight_, she thought before allowing sleep to take over her senses.

.

.

.

.

.....Later that night....

.

.

.

**KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!**

..

.

....She cracked opened one eye to look at the clock.....0100...please don't let it be an ANBU summoning me for a mission....

..

.

..

**BAM!! BAM!! BAM!! BAM!!**

.

.

She tossed her sheets aside out of irritation and stomped to the door and opened it just enough for one eye....._NEJI!! ....._her mind screamed out of relief...until she got a good look at him...

**"...Hinata-san, I know it's late but the hospital was too noisy and a tad bit too crowded....what I'm trying to say is...do you think you can heal me?" **he asked as if he was being a burden to her.

Shock and concerned to see her cousin in such a condition, she swung the door open. **"Neji-nisan!! What hap----!?!" **She started until she seen what else lied behind her door.

.

..

...It seems as if her dear Neji is not the only one in need of a healing hand.


	3. Aloe Vera

******Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, only my story*******

A/N: Yo! I hope that you enjoy this chapter.

_**Chapter III: **~*Aloe Vera**~***_

.........._Uchiha_.............

She said to herself while ushering the two injured shinobi into her abode. You would think nothing is wrong with them on first glance if it wasn't for the blood seeping through their garments in various places. She would ask them what happen… but… she seriously doubts they would tell her anything without first reporting to the 5th. So she decided to skip the chit-chat and get down to business.

First, she got the ball rolling by assessing her "new" patients. But to no avail, just by glancing at them she was able to tell that both of them have cuts, gashes, scratches, and bruising and that's without asking them to take their shirts off. "I'll be right back." she said excusing herself. _I can't decide which one would take priority because both of their injuries looked extensive,_ she concluded to herself while collecting the right supplies from her room. An ambush maybe...she thought while making the appropriate hands to create 3 shadow clone. She ordered two of them...or ...her really...to prepare her room and the vacant bed room for her "patients", they're going to need it when she get through with them. She wants to remain professional about this situation...she didn't want them to know that she is nervous...scared…anxious, _and I definitely don't want them to witness me hyperventilating_, she thought while clutching her chest......._get it together Hinata_...._**GET IT TOGTHER**_… she told herself while quickly changing into a t-shirt and some sweats. She took a deep breath in an attempt to calm herself and put on an expressionless glare in an effort to fool her patients into thinking she was like this from the get go…calm...cool...and collected. She signaled for her last clone to come with her while wiping her sweaty palms on her sweatpants..._don't want that to give me away_. Nothing but death can keep her cousin's "know-all-see-all" eyes from observing everyone he comes in contact with, and she is 99.999% positive that he would be able to pick up on her anxiety if she was to touch him with clammy hands. As for Uchiha…well… she really doesn't know what he is like.

She hurried into her living room to find her two patient standing in the last place she left them..._well they could of sat down_...she thought while sending her clone over to tend to Uchiha wounds while she dealt with her cousin. After guiding him to one end of the couch, she instructed Neji to take off his shirt in order to take a closer look at his wounds...she needed to make sure his wounds wasn't infected, because only God knows how long they have been traveling in this condition. She felt his forehead for a fever..._positive_. She put on her gloves to check for any drainage coming from his wounds..._positive._ Lastly, she brought her nose closer to the wound to see if she could detect an odor..._positive_. _Damn it, this is going to take longer than I thought_. _Will I be able to handle not one but two seriously ill shinobi all by myself…should I call for Ino... or even Haruno...no, just to stop to make the phone calls would take away precious time that I don't have._ She cleansed the infected wounds on his arm, chest and side with saline first before changing gloves to apply her own antiseptic salve to the wounds. All together, Neji has a total of five wounds. She has been on A-ranked missions with Neji before, and he completes them with barely a scratch on his face. She hasn't been on a mission with Uchiha yet, but they say he is even deadlier with having training experience with the missing-sannin. Whom, she think he killed…she thinks. And on top of that, she overheard Haruno saying a couple months ago that he trains with Kakashi-sensei when he isn't bogged down with missions. _Whatever type of mission Neji and Uchiha were on it damn, I mean uh, darn sure wasn't an A-rank mission that's for sure_…_I really need to stop cussing._ She concluded after covering the last wound with a gauge and securing it with a bandage.

She changed her gloves one more time to apply saline on the various nicks and scratches on his face and upper torso she would heal those with charkra. She took of her gloves to emit chakra from her hands, unlike Haruno green glow, her healing chakra gives off blue glow...she's not sure why it's like that, and she's been meaning to ask Lady Tsunnade about that for the longest now, but once you are in front of the fifth hokage your more concern about the 5th's mood then your own personal needs. She will never forget how far Naruto was heaved after calling the 5th "old" one too many times. She gave a soft giggle, but she was so wrapped up in her thoughts she didn't notice that she broke the stillness that filled the room. BUT, however, she did notice the eyebrow lift from her cousin when he opened his eyes to look at her. Feeling warmth circulate her cheeks she focused back on her task at hand.

With the last scratch erased by her fingertips, she called for the clone from her bedroom to help her move Neji to bed. Once they were able to get him sitting up on the edge of her bed, without swaying, she activated her kekki genkai to give him a once over just to be sure she didn't miss anything. By looking at his barely visible chakra network she concluded that he is A) in a lot of pain B) is doing a good job hiding the fact that he was in pain and C) he barely has enough charkra to sit up straight. She helped remove his shoes and ninja tools before apologizing to him for not giving him any pain medication. He waved the apology off mumbling that her words wasn't necessary or something along those line…_tch men_. Too drained to hide the fact that his strength is gone he held onto her shirt for balance as he is repositioned in her bed. She smiled at her clone and mouthed the words "thank you" before her clone went*poof*. Looking at her cousin lie in a somewhat peaceful sleep she decided to help ease his pain by giving him a sleep aid. She removed the sedative salve from her dresser and with a cu-tip she rubbed the solvent under her cousin's unsuspecting nose. Within minutes, she witnessed her cousin's grimacing face and labored breathing relax to take on an euphoric state while the smell of Jasmine lingered in the air.

With her cousin in la-la land, she put her home-made jar of salve in her pocket, and hastily removed his pants and underwear. She covered his "stuff" with the sheets after insuring his inner thighs and groin area wasn't damage, _better to be safe than sorry,_ she reminded herself. She furrowed her eyebrows when she found a long, uninfected, irregular scratch originating from his left hip extending down the side of his thigh, stopping just above his left knee. She took the time to cleanse it with saline before healing the scratch with chakra. She took a step back to go over her handiwork. She couldn't stop herself from smiling…she really works well under pressure! _One down, one to go_; hopefully her clone was holding up its own with Uchiha. She dimmed her light in her room leaving her cousin in a peaceful slumber.

She walked back in her living room to find her clone suturing the last wound with a thread of chakra. Her clone gave her a reassuring smile before ending the stitch. Uchiha appeared to be sleeping, she counted two sutures and 3…*sniff, sniff*…infected wounds she judged by the antiseptic that still lingered in the air..._I'm going to have to air my living room out_. Her clone went *poof* after seeing that the real Hinata approved of her handiwork. Hinata then signaled for her last clone to help transfer Uchiha into her untenanted bedroom. She softly shook his shoulder causing him wake from his slumber. He peered at her with eyes red from exhaustion.

**"Uchiha-san, let's move to somewhere more comfortable..." **she said, hoping he would corporate.

**"That is not necessary, I am fine where I am...Hyuuga-san"**, he said sternly.

"**Yes, I'm sure you are Uchiha-san. Although your mind might be satisfied with this current position, when you awake the next day your muscles will unquestionable pay for being cooped up on this couch all night…or morning I should say."**

....no reply....

_Did he fall back asleep?_ She waited patiently for a response. Then finally with an audible sigh, he replied...

**"...hai, okay..."**

So with Hinata on one side and her clone on the other, they moved the stubborn Uchiha to the bedroom. After sitting him on the side of her bed, she took off his shoes, ninja tools, and katana. Then, she activated her kekki-genkai to give him a once over; she wanted to make sure that her clone didn't skip any major or minor detail. Just like Neji, Uchiha's pride wouldn't allow him to show or tell her that he was basically screaming in pain, and judging by the faint glow of his charkra network, dying from exhaustion. Not able to hide his fatigue anymore, he clung to her when she helped him to a standing position, while waiting for her clone to turn back the sheets on the bed. The strong hold his right arm had on her waist while the newly sutured left arm hung lifelessly on his side, made her realize his strength is so little that he has no choice but to depend on her just to stand up. _He might give out on her any minute now from chakra depletion…Maybe I should have tended to him first_. His coarse, jagged, labored breaths have become more noticeable on her naked neck as 15 seconds ticked into 20 seconds. _Now that I think about it, the only other time I have witness him breathe like this was when...was when he....was when he was..._

.

.

.

_**...fucking me.**_

She failed miserably to hide the blush that has taken over her cheeks as she eased him into bed. He was out like a light as soon as his head touched the pillows. Although sleep claimed him faster than Neji she couldn't help but notice the twitching at the corner of his mouth as he took in a forceful breath. Even is slumber, Uchiha tries to hide his pain, he's probably more stubborn than Shino and Neji put together. With a smile tugging on her lips she pulled out her balm from her pocket. Her senses were attacked by Jasmine as she opened the lid of the jar. She would have to express her thanks to Kiba the next time she see him. For he was the one who asked her to try mixing her own home-grown flowers with her herbal balms, instead of buying the flowers at Ino's family's shop. He said that it could save her some money in the long run, and put her pretty flowers into use. She rubbed the salve under his nose with the extra cu-tip she had and watched as it took a hold of Uchiha's senses. She thought she would have to apply more of her salve, but hesitated when she heard and watched Uchiha take in a deep breath without grimacing in pain. _Phew...finally, it's over! _She place the back of her hand to Uchiha's forehead to make sure his fever hasn't increased. She was happy to see that the clone she assigned to healing Uchiha was just as thorough as she was when assessing patients for an infection._ Well duh, she is me you nut. _This is the first time she ever used clones when it comes to treating patients so she really didn't know what to expect. She usually does all the work by herself_, _but after watching Naruto use his clones so efficiently during battle she took a few pointers and was just waiting on the right time to implement his strategy, although she originally intended on using it in battle ....she would thank him the next time she were to see him, but who knows when she would see him again…no, better yet…when he would "remember" her again. But whatever, she doesn't feel like dwelling on that, at least not right now. _I have one last thing to do_; she said to herself while trailing her eyes towards Uchiha pants. _Please don't let him wake-up; please __**DON'T LET HIM **__**WAKE UP**_! She repeated over and over as she quickly removed his pants and underwear. _Even if he were to wake up all I would have to do is tell him what and why is doing and remind him of exactly who I am, a medic-ninja_. _He's a reasonable man, I'm sure he would understand…I guess_. BUT, that sure wouldn't spare her from the embarrassment. _Or would it?_ She looked at her remaining clone to see the clone shake her head…_I didn't think so_…she thought while healing a bruise on his knee. With that done, she finally let out a breath she was unconsciously holding…_**FINISHED!**_ She dimmed the light on the slumbering Uchiha before walking out of the room. The remaining clone gave her Uchiha's clothes before going ***poof***. Hinata then tip-toed back into Neji's room to gather his clothes too, she got some washing to do. Thankfully, she doesn't have class today until 1500, which will give her enough time to fix some food, wash the clothes, study a little, and check on her patient's condition. Yeah…it seems as if she has finally come up with a fool-proof plan. She gave herself at pat on the back, while grabbing some quarters to go downstairs to do some washing…at 0345 in the morning.

.

.

.

.

…_**What a day...**_

_**=====================================================End of Aloe Vera==**_

_**A/N: I hope you like it! **_


	4. Slowly but surely

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, only my story.

**1** Good morning (formal) **2. **Forgive Me (formal) **3**. Relax

Word= narrator ;_word_= thoughts; **"word"=**spoken

_**~~*Chapter IV: Carnations*~~ **_

After having her one-on-one time with the laundry, she trampled up the stairway without regards to the other tenants in the apartment. She was in a rush to check her patients. But to her surprise they still laid soundlessly asleep. The commotion she made going up the stairs didn't seem to bother them one bit. She gave Neji and Uchiha a quick scan and made a beeline to the kitchen, this time she was careful not to make much noise as she searched for a crock-pot and a large pot, both compliments of Shino and Kiba as a house warming gift when she first moved out on her own. She gathered the necessary ingredients and got to work. She was able to cut up the vegetables and slice the boneless chicken breast all while thinking about the recent events that has taken place in her life…like Naruto and blah, blah, blah (she made a mental note to rant & rave about that later). She put the sliced chicken breast in the pot to boil and she combined the vegetables and chicken broth into the crock-pot to cook. Her plan is to make homemade chicken soup…minus the noodles…wake up her patients, persuade them to eat, read over her notes (hopefully), and go to class. It is now 0515 so she has roughly 10 hours to get things moving. _Okay!…I'll wait till the food is almost ready to wake them up…I guess I can study for the time being___she thought while leaving the kitchen to get her notes_….WAIT..bad idea…I have a bad habit of falling asleep when I study so doing that will almost guarantee the food being overcooked__**…*phew*...**__ …good save …_she complimented herself while abruptly turning on her heels_**. **__Then what should I do then….OH! When they wake I'm pretty sure they are going to want to take shower…I can be cleaning the bathrooms and get some fresh towels to put in there so it will be ready for them. That's the least I can do considering the fact that I literally stripped them earlier…for the sake of medicine of course__**. **_She added, as if she needed to convince herself, she really needs to work on her shyness if she wanted to be taken seriously in the ninja world and by her peers…in particular Haruno. She can't make any claims on how Ino feels about her ability wise, but she can say that Ino and herself has established a budding friendship outside of missions. And to her surprise, Ino's really an intelligent kunoichi..._wait, let me re-word that_…she always knew Ino wasn't dumb but she did underestimate Ino before they got to know each other.._there much better_. Actually if it wasn't for Ino, her knowledge of medicinal plants and herbs would probably be on the same level as it was during the preliminary Chunin exams. And if you take in consideration the events that took place last night then…_I really_ _owe you one Ino_, she thought while finishing up bathroom # 1. She will clean everything but the bathtub…_I don't want to disturb them, who knows when the last time they were able to sleep so peacefully like this_, she thought while grabbing fresh towels from her linen closet. She closed the linen closet's door and headed for bathroom #2 which was in the room where Uchiha is occupied. She crept in the bedroom and flicked the bathroom light on while stealing a quick look at Uchiha sleeping form. She knows she has avoided thinking about her and Uchiha, but the truth is she really doesn't know how to act around him. This is the most time her and Uchiha has spent under the same roof that didn't involve him on top of her or her on top of him….you get the hint. The few chances they did cross paths in public she wanted to say something besides the usual hello they gave each other when one noticed the other but…to no avail…hi, hello, or konnichiwa was the only thing her brain allowed her to say. But no matter how long it has been since they …well… "shared the same bed"…she will never forget the smell of his cologne, it just does something to her. After it invades her senses the things that flow through her mind after that is nothing less than X-rated. He doesn't wear it often, but whenever he does decide to wear it he becomes a walking aphrodisiac. To think that the mighty Uchiha takes time out of his morning routine to put on cologne makes him seem almost normal…almost. But then again, there are few people that indeed do know Uchiha. _Let's see… we have Kakashi, Naruto, Haruno...and Sai…maybe_. The last time Hinata talked to Ino, she remember Ino distinctly complaining about how Haruno still swoons over Uchiha_…funny…if only she knew…actually I wouldn't be too surprised if she has begun to be suspicious of Uchiha and myself. When it comes to Uchiha, there is little that Haruno doesn't know__**. **_She doesn't think Haruno will ever get over Uchiha_…if that is true then could the same be said about me when it comes to Naruto..?? _She put the glass cleaner down to ponder on this thought before shrugging her shoulder_….no need to get worked up, this is all just speculation. _She inspected her handiwork before flicking the bathroom light off again, from there she scurried to the kitchen. _The food should be done by now_.

She cut off the cooked chicken and drained the water of it into the sink. She opened the crock-pot and her senses were blessed by the aroma of her home cooked goodness, it made her stomach growl. She spent the rest of her time combining the chicken broth, vegetables, and chicken together. Although she was busy with the task at hand, her mind started to drift on her present dilemma _…should I use this chance to try to clear the air between Uchiha and myself, or should I not, but it not now then when…and Naruto…do I __**really**__ what to let go or should I hold on just a little bit more….ugh! I hate being indecisive!! _She remembered yesterday that she had made her mind up when she overheard Naruto and Haruno talking. The indecisive kunoichi put her completed chicken vegetable soup on simmer and started preparing the necessary utensils to serve her nutritious (or so she thinks) soup. She knows that Kiba and Shino enjoys her cooking when it's her turn to host their occasional get-togethers, but sometimes she can't tell if they eat her cooking because it's actually good or if they are just trying to be nice.

Ever since Neji and Uchiha came to her in the wee hours of the morning she has been going strong non-stop, both physically and mentally. She looked at her kitchen clock…0645_…are you serious…after all of her physical labor and mental rambling only one hour has past._ Her head snap towards the noise coming from one of the bedrooms...someone is taking a shower. With a racing mind, she made her way towards the bedrooms. Uchiha is awake…she said to herself stopping in front of her guest room. She wants to talk to him, to ease the tension on her end, to extend a hand of fellowship…or at least a professional relationship at any rate…she walked into the guest room with a hand over her chest as if that would ease her racing heart. It's beginning to feel as if her heart is in her throat. She attempted to compose herself when she heard the shower turn off. _It's only a matter of minutes before he opens the bathroom door…__think__, __think__, __think__…what am I going to say to him…I knew this was a bad idea._ She concluded one second to late…through the steam and dim light stood a clean, obsidian eyed Uchiha with the clean shirt she washed this morning thrown over his shoulder. He just stood there eyeing Hinata as he took his precious time buttoning and zipping up his pants. She opened her mouth…then closed it…and opened it again to give a softly spoken…

"**Ohayou gozaimasu, ****Uchiha-san."****1**

He replied with a curt nod. She shifted her weight onto her other leg before continuing.

"**Gomen nasi****2 ****but I need** **to**..._talk to you, do you have the patience to listen to my uncertainties or will you shoot me down as if I was Haruno… _**check on your sutures."**__She lied with a straight face while maintaining eye contact.

He let the shirt that hung on his shoulder drop to the floor_**, **_she knew that was his way of saying okay. He stood silently as she re-checked her handy work from earlier this morning. And as expected all was well, in fact, some of the chakra threads were beginning to dissolve. _He is healing faster than I thought. He could leave right now if he truly wanted to_, she thought while absent-mindedly running a finger across the barley visible scar. She picked up his shirt from the floor and handed it to him.

"**Your wounds are healing at a quicker rate than I expected."** She said with an approving tone.

"**Hn…" **He replied, taking his shirt in the process. Although he didn't put it on, he simply flung it over his shoulder again.

She could feel the palms of her hands getting sweaty. _He makes me nervous. How do you become friends with someone whose mere presence makes you nervous? And why am I even nervous…is it because I don't know what to expect from him…or from myself?!?!._As they continue to stand in silence, she knows that he's reading her every movements and gestures. That's why she wasn't surprised when he asked her…

"**What are your true intentions for coming to me this early in the morning...Hyuuga-san?"** he said with a voice dipped in velvet.

_Busted…_she thought to herself humorlessly. She feels so childish all of a sudden. In an attempt to redeem herself she confessed…

"**My intentions..." **she started out** "… was to discuss our past interactions with each other. I just wanted to say that I hope that the things that has transpired between us has not tarnish the image you might have had of me…if any.**

She paused briefly…she thought she heard him say something, but it must have been her imagination so she continued.

**I'm not sure if you remember this or not, but on that last day, I said to you that I hoped we could become real acquaintances one day…I…I was serious about that.**

She ended her confession with only one stutter. _Well that's an improvement._ Proud of her accomplishment, she stood in silence because now the ball was in his court.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"**Okay."** He replied finally.

"**O-okay."** She said in agreement.

"**Well um…I'm sorry for intruding on your privacy earlier I will leave now. Oh! Before I forget, there's some soup in the kitchen if you're hungry Uchiha-san." **She said in attempt to change subjects, the atmosphere was beginning to feel awkward.

He didn't reply…but she could care less at the moment. She is satisfied with the progress she has made with Uchiha today. _So he's a little rude…but I know worst_, she thought while thinking about her cousin who lay in slumber down the hall. She excused herself from the guest room headed for the living room. Her clocked read 0730 when she past the kitchen clock…_I'm ahead of schedule_. She doubt Neji was going to wake up anytime soon, so she decided to use her time wisely and hit her books. She flopped down on the couch with a heavy sigh, her feet was aching. Throughout this whole ordeal this is the first time she actually sat down with the intention of taking a break…and studying of course. _I have to stop neglecting myself like this…_ she said to herself while picking up her notes lying beside her. She's exhausted…but as much as her mind protested she began reading over her notes. _I mustn't get behind in my studies no matter what comes my way_, she reminded herself. She didn't allow her mind to distract her with thoughts of a shirtless Uchiha…or the image of him zipping up his pants, that image in particular seemed to be on repeat in the corner of her brain. _It's been a while since the last time…I'm way overdue_, she thought while absently-mindedly twirling a strand of her hair that has fallen from her now messy ponytail. There is another side of her that only Uchiha knows. A side that is even foreign to her. _Is that why I'm pushing so hard to become his friend…so that I can learn more of myself from him?_ _And if that's true then doesn't that mean I'm just using him….nahh…I'm looking too much into it. _She put her notes down because she can no longer concentrate, her thoughts is swirling around Uchiha. Do you know how hard it is say 'no' to yourself when all you want to do is relapse?_ I really do feel like an addict_…she thought while lying back onto the couch. She's mentally and physically exhausted._ There won't be any training with Kiba and Shino today that's for sure. _Sleep is calling her name but she's afraid to rest. She is running on empty, and the only thing that is keeping her from collapsing is sheer defiance. She got up from the couch and headed towards her bedroom to check on Neji. She opened her bedroom door to reveal a still sleeping Neji. She has never seen him sleep so hard before…_maybe I overdid it with the sleep aid..._ she questioned herself while closing the bedroom door. She's so tired, that her footsteps have become slow and heavy. One would think that it was Choji walking down the hallway. She wanted to check Uchiha one last time before leaving them be.

"**Sorry to disturb you again, I just wanted to check your condition one last time Uchiha-san."** She said peering at him through heavy-lidded eyes.

He stopped cleaning his ninja tools when he saw her step into the light.

"**That will not be necessary Hyuuga-san… you should be checking on your own condition instead of worrying so much about others."** He said while resuming cleaning his weapons.

Her feet protested when she attempted to walk back into the hallway, so she settled for the recliner by the closet instead.

"**Do you mind if I sit down?"** she asked

"**This is your place, do what you please."** He responded.

_Okay…I will take that as a yes…_shesaid to herself while flopping so un-lady onto recliner. The silence between them was surprisingly comforting this time around. As she rocked herself in her recliner she watched him clean and sharpen his tools and katana. The friendship she hopes to build between herself and Uchiha will not come overnight. True friendships take time and effort, you have to get to know each other's likes and dislikes, fears and dreams. _I guess you could say it is like a relationship but minus the sex….in most cases_, she thought while a yawn escaped her lips. But there is one thing I have been meaning to ask Uchiha.

**"Can I ask you something Uchiha-san?"**

**"What is it?" **

**"What happened…how did you get hurt so badly?"**

**"Let's just say that things did not go according to plan Hyuuga-san."**

Fair enough….she thought while continuing to rock in the recliner.

**"So, when will you and Neji-kun leaving?" **She asked**.**

"**As soon as your cousin wake up….and who knows how long that will take."**

**"Um…about that…I think I gave him too much sleep aid."**

**"Sleep aid…what sleep aid?"** He responded.

"**Uh..well…I felt bad about not giving Neji any pain medication, so when he fell asleep I rubbed some of my sleep aid underneath his nose…but I think I overdid it…..I did the same to you also."** She said the last part in a hushed tone.

"**No harm done. It doesn't really matter now."** He said nonchalantly.

She couldn't help but to smile…_it's going to be fun getting to know him_.

"**While I have you here, let me say that your hospitality has not gone unnoticed Hyuuga-san…I have to figure out a way to thank you properly that doesn't involve me in between your legs."** He said with his trademark grin on his face.

She stopped rocking when he said this…_okay…wasn't expecting that one…_

**"A simple thank-you will be sufficient, Uchiha-san"**

"**Hn…as you get to know me, you will find out that thank-you is not really a part of my vocabulary."**

"**Well... if you can't think of any other way to say thank-you then I guess we will have to settle for that now won't we?" **_OH MY GOD I DID NOT JUST SAY THAT…WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH ME!?!?_

**"I uh..wait…Uchiha-san…I'm sorry I don't usually say things like that **

**I can't even tell you why I even thought that let alone voiced it…"**She stammered out quickly trying to explain her actions….she needs a distraction right now before she dies from embarrassment.

He didn't reply to her outburst, he just sat on the bed with a permanent smirk on his face. She's beginning to think he enjoys taking her out of her comfort zone.

**"Ochitsuite****3****….Hyuuga-san" **He said.

She heard the shower turn on in her bedroom…._oh thank goodness Neji-kun is awake_. With her cool points significantly deducted, she started back rocking in the recliner. _Yes…it's going to be really interesting getting to know Uchiha._ Once again the comforting silence consuming the room again, she made it a point to enjoy it this time. But, unfortunately for her, the exhaustion she has been putting off has come back to bite her in the ass. Unable to fight it any longer, she drifted off into a dreamless sleep with an observant Uchiha witnessing her loss to a futile battle.

_*****_

*****

*****

**"** _**Damn it!"**_ She exclaimed while hopping up from the recliner. She fell asleep and she could not be more upset at herself. The clock on the nightstand read 2105…and just like that her perfect attendance in class RUINED!! Her apartment is silent and still…which means her "guest" has left. To her surprise as she walked through her now empty apartment to make sure her doors are locked, she felt lonely……just a little. But despite everything (mishaps included), she had fun. She doesn't know when she will see Uchiha again, because they are both busy ninjas but hopefully it will be sometime soon. One has to look at the situation realistically. They are ninjas; it might even be a whole month before she even see him in the streets of Konoha again. Especially if the 5th is giving Uchiha missions like she gives Kakashi-sensei or Neji-kun in that case, he's a Jounin too…or did he crossover into Anbu…she totally forgot to ask him that. _If I wasn't too busy eye-humping Uchiha then maybe I would have remembered to ask him. _In her bedroom_, _she turned her shower on and smothered her senses with the scent of mimosa body wash. Her mind drifted back to Uchiha again…she really, really, **REALLY** wants him right now….now as in like **NOW**. It doesn't' matter how hard she tries to think about something else, her mind just drifts back to him. Parts of her wished she would have jumped on him when he came out of the shower half dressed…teasing her…she knows that he felt her chakra in the room she focused it to make sure he was aware that she was in the room on purpose and what do he do instead…he comes out half naked anyway. _**Damn tease…**_she said turning the shower off. She dried off and put on a t-shirt that went below her knees, she's still sleepy so she decided to call it a night early. As she laid in bed, it took her everything in her being not to touch herself, not saying that masturbation is a bad thing...it just does more harm than good especially if it doesn't compare to the real thing…at least in her case that is. She could call Shino and Kiba and asked them to come keep her company but she was feeling anti-social all of a sudden. To make matters worse she couldn't find a comfortable spot on her bed. Out of frustration, she took her sleep aid from her nightstand and used it on herself. Throwing her head back on the pillow she allowed her mind to drift back on Uchiha before the sleep aid completely took an effect on her. _What a __**lame**__ way to end the night_…..was the last thing she thought before drifting into la-la land.

_**~*~~*~*~*~*~**~*~~*~ End of Carnation~*~*~*~**_

A/N: Okay, so I know it has been forever sorry about that. I feel as if I need to explain what I am trying to do with this story. As I mentioned before my goal is to build their connection, form it into a bond, and whatever else that will prosper out of that. I want readers to be able to see their growth…hopefully I am doing ok with that…_**CONSTRUCTIVE**_ criticism is welcomed…I think…but if you flame me I shall call you out…you have been warned....until next time _***~*Ciao*~***_


	5. Stars

Yo!! I know it has been a while so sorry so so sorry…please forgive…I kinda took a different route with this chapter..I'm setting you up for some delicious cliff hangers hope you like!!

Disclaimer: Naruto is not mines yada yada yada

**~*~* Chapter V: Stars~*~***

Chakra filled fist clashed with chakra infused fingertips as dawn turns into sunset at training field no. 57. The raven haired kunoichi flips to dodge a crippling fist thrown with confidence and a twinge of foul play from her cherry-blossom "friend"…and she uses that term loosely. As this so-called sparring session gruels on the blows are becoming less friendly and the concentration of chakra becomes more precise and filled with the intent to do more than just bodily harm. The heiress hisses when the force of a missed punch grazed her shoulder. She could feel the fabric of her jacket tear as a result of the simple graze. To hide her surprise she did a series of back-flips to give herself some distance between herself and her training partner. With an extensive amount of distance between them now, she took a brief moment to assess her injury….its a deep gash…which meant Haruno not only threw that punch with the intent to bruise but to break as well…_**that bitch…**_Hinata thought as she tossed her torn jacket aside. Pissed off to a new level she motioned Haruno to "come on" with her fingers. At first, Hinata wasn't aiming for her chakra points but to hell with that now…._**I'm going to make sure I server every last one of them**_, she said to herself as she got in position to parry a charging cherry blossom with a fist kissing the wind as she sprinted. Dust, grass, and dirt is sprawling around these two raging kunoichi. The intensity of this mêlée has seen to attract a tiny crowd at various ends of the training field, where the clear field and the forest meet. Oblivious to the gathering chakra signals, the Hyuuga continues to bend her body to new angles to avoid Haruno destructive blows. Channeling charka at the heels of her feet to give her next spin an extra boost, Hinata was able to strike Sakura's chakra points with enough speed and precision to deplete that arm's flow of chakra before crouching low to Haruno's right leg to repeat this same action. This triumph was shortly lived when Hinata felt Haruno's left knee connect with her chin to deliver a quick one-two knee-kick combo that sent the heiress flying into the tree at the beginning of the forest. She could hear Haruno's heavy breathing coming towards her crumpled form but she didn't panic…she had a surprise waiting for "little Tsunnade". Hinata grinned with satisfaction when the Makibishi spikes Hinata laid out for Sakura connected with her feet. _**Did she really think that I would give up after a clean hit…did she really think I didn't know the risk of attacking her head on at such a close range??**_ Hinata knew that there was no way she was going to be able to block any of Sakura's chakra points without taking some damage (she's good but she's no Neji…yet at least)…she just hate that Haruno still took her lightly despite all of this. **"You don't have to like me…hell…you don't even have to speak to me, but you will acknowledge me Haruno."** She hissed quietly as she used the little amount of time she brought herself to scramble to her feet, bruised ribs and all. This fight has been going on for at least 30 minutes now. The last time Hinata has seen a fight go on past 10 minutes was when Ino and Sakura battled it out at the Chunin preliminaries. But, the sunset is fading into twilight now…and her bruised ribs are restricting her breathing. _**This fight will not last too much longer**_, she thought as began to run towards the already charging Sakura. Hinata has been able to predict Haruno's pattern of offense. She always started with a left punch that followed with a right kick. That's why Hinata blocked these chakra points first. _**Rule # 104 in the ninja rule book, never show your enemy your dominant hand and/or leg.**_ Hinata is aware that Haruno has memorized these rules since their academy years. This just proves how little Haruno felt about Hinata ninja abilities. Hinata has been taking extra risks just for this reason. At first; Hinata was going to play safe with Sakura because she know how destructive Haruno can be to the human body. But, she could tell in the first 5 minutes that Haruno didn't take her serious so she had to show her fellow comrade why Lady Tsunnade have been so interested in Hinata's progress. Hinata decided to prove her unspoken point by grabbing onto Sakura's right wrist before she could push it further into Hinata's gut. Taking advantage of Sakura's confusion, Hinata rewarded her with a chakra glowing palm driven directly into Sakura's abdomen. The force that Hinata used to connect with her abdomen was enough to make Haruno's knees buckle. But, Hinata wasn't done, still holding onto Sakura's flaying wrist she flipped Haruno flat onto her back—Judo style. This extra "flare" was a last minute decision, hopefully with this Haruno would think twice about labeling the Hyuuga heiress as INFERIOR the next time they cross paths like this….if ever. Each labored breath took more and more effort and energy to harbor. Hinata attempted to help her wounded "sparring partner" up, but was defeated by gravity when she bent down to offer her hand. She laid flat on her back as her wounds became saturated with infection. She lifted her fading gaze to the sky and counted the faint stars that were beginning to appear over Konoha. It reminded her of a lullaby her mother use to sing to her when she tucked Hinata in at night.

…………_.Catch a falling star……_

……_and…._

…………_..put it in your pocket….._

…_..never let it fade away----_ _***cough**cough***_

Hinata struggled to keep the blood from backing up into her lungs. She turned her face to the side, allowing the blood to trickle from her swollen lips. The Hyuuga didn't have enough energy to remember her mother's voice anymore. Her pain wouldn't allow her too. Her only other option was to watch the sky and hope for a falling star to plummet into her awaiting pocket.

…_**.I'm waiting…..**__she thought__**….**_

………_**I'm waiting….**__she hoped__**….**_

_**……I'm waiting….**__she prayed__**….**_

Her ears was popping so she couldn't hear the star approach her…her vision was hazy so she couldn't see the light it gave her….her body was numb so she couldn't' feel the warmth it gave her…..but the cherry blossom heard the star, the cherry blossom saw the star, the cherry blossom could feel the warmth that resonated from this star….for….this was the very same star she has been thinking about…the very same star she has been wishing for…the very same star that she has been praying for…that has now fallen to claim the heiress undeserving pocket and not hers..this very same star had a name….and it's a name that she knew very well…..

..

…..

……………

…………………….."Sa—su—ke"…………..

**~*~~* End of Chapter V: Stars~*~*~~***

**Yeah…so whatcha think huh…huh..?!?! Please review…oh and I'm going back to change the title of Ch. 4 it doesn't make sense to me…like the others do….soo yeahhh REVIEW PLEASE OH!!! And before I forget the lullaby that Hinata mother sings is from this guy name **_**Perry Como "Catch a falling Star"**_*SO THIS MEANS IT IS NOT MY SONG I REPEAT NOT MINES NOT MINES…K!*Its** quite lovely actually…I don't think I'm done with this song yet…but u just have to wait and see…**

**~*Ciao,**

**Bleubutterfly**


	6. Coast of the Sun

**A/N: Yo! Sorry for the delay in updating I'm a busy person… and if you are like "what a random title" hopefully you will get it by the end of this chapter **

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters only the plot these names are used in…

_***~*~*~Chapter VI: Coast of the Sun~*~*~***_

As the lavender eyed ninja opened her orbs she was greeted with a white ceiling, white sheets, and dressed in an itchy white gown. She knew where she was, so questions were un-necessary at this moment. She felt numb both physically and mentally. The heiress is not concerned with why she is here but with who brought her here. Yeah, she was in pretty bad shape, but nothing she couldn't handle on her own when she woke up from unconsciousness. Who cared enough to suggest to the Hokage to bring her here? She stopped herself from the mental rambling because even if she did find out the reasons why she don't really care. _Nine times out of ten the reason is probably just for simple observation_.

She was too lazy to acknowledge the medical ninja who came to check up on her. Her vision is still a little to hazy to get a good look at her caregiver but from what she could tell it was a male. She cooperated with him as he helped her change into a hospital-supplied wardrobe which consisted of a gray t-shirt and black cotton-knitted pants…or lounge pants…or maybe these are sweatpants…well whatever they are it is better than the itchy gown she was in earlier. _It seems as if I'm getting discharged today_. She opened her mouth to ask in a raspy, water-deprived voice:

"**How long have I been out?"**

"**Today will make it three days miss…" **His baritone voice boomed throughout the once quiet room.

_Damnit! Who knows how many lecture hours I have missed. _The gentleman took this time to recite the discharge instructions she would need to take care of herself, but she was too wrapped up in her own thoughts to acknowledge him…but when she did tune back in she heard:

"…**Lady Tsunnade informed me that your blurry vision, due to your chakra exhaustion, should clear up the more you try to focus on objects. Regardless of that, you suffered a harsh blow of concentrated chakra to your shoulder. But, from inspection of the now sutured gash, it was just a simple yet forceful graze. Your sparring partner seemed to had the intent to do some damage, miss."**

_You don't say…_she sarcastically thought to herself as she rested her eyes in the chair he repositioned her to.

She heard the gentleman flipped through some papers, most likely her chart, before he continued:

"**Your abdomen is to be kept in a compression wrap to prevent swelling, you can re-adjust the bandages as you deem fit in 48 hours. To prevent infection, you need to clean around your suture with antiseptic and reapply a new clean gauze daily. You can remove the wraps around your left ankle as early as tonight if you wish, but it is within your best interest to re-apply the bandages if any swelling or pain is noted in your ankle. The minor cuts and scrapes on your torso and arms should heal in due time so you need not be concerned with it, just make sure you apply anti-bacterial ointment to them daily.**

"**Hai…understood."** she said to the medical ninja. She already knew what to do for herself to make a full recovery. _But, there is no need for boasting now is there?_

Although her sight was temporarily hindered, she could feel his hesitance in the room. She was going to ask him what was wrong but he beat her too it.

"**I'm sorry miss but what I am about to say is unlike me."**

This statement caused the out-of-commission kunoichi to tilt her head in curiosity.

"**There has been talk swarming around yourself and your sparring partner….Miss Haruno..."** He didn't wait for her respond; he continued in a rushed toned.

"**I will spare you the rumors but, witnesses are saying that the sparring that occurred between yourself and Haruno eventually turned foul which resulted in your condition before me…is this correct?"**

"…**If you put it that way sir…then yes…that seems to be the case…but what does that have to do with anyth----**_WAIT_**---what witnesses….??!?!" ** To the heiress knowledge the only ones that should have been present was herself, Haruno, and the Hokage. _What the hell is he talking about??_

"**A gentleman briefed me on the situation upon your arrival."**

"**Did he have blonde-hair and blue eyes…" **She asked on cue.

"**No, the ninja that brought you here had dark-hair and was about my height. As for the man who briefed me on the preceding events, for some reason I cannot recall his features for the life of me, it must be from my fatigue. But the blonde-haired ninja you mentioned carried in Miss Haruno."**

_Figured that much_…she thought. **"Did he look like me by any chance?"**

"**I apologize, but I was across the hallway receiving my orders from Lady Shizune. I didn't get a good look at either the blonde or dark-haired ninja faces. Although I can tell you that the blonde-haired one is a bold one. He was fussing at the Hokage about how long it took for her to tend to Miss Haruno. He was so unruly; you could hear his thunderous voice throughout the entire floor."**

_Nobody but Naruto-kun…right down to his compulsiveness when it comes to Haruno_, she said with a faint smile.

"**As soon as I came back to where you was the dark-haired ninja was walking into the elevator."**

"**And the blonde-haired one…?"**

"**He was still here. The ninja didn't leave Miss Haruno side, even after Lady Tsunnade attended to her. Just by the way he acted I can tell that he really cared about the kunoichi you injured."**

_What-the-fuck-ever_…..she thought automatically.

She was quiet after that response. Her mind is no longer curious about the one that carried her. Once again, she is becoming numb, and she is slowly hating herself for even fucking inquiring about it. She should of left the subject alone like she intended to do when she first came to from her light coma. _If Lady Tsunnade ever wants us to spar again I will be sure to break a fucking bone or two. _The heiress is still fuming over the fact that the pink-haired kunoichi doubted her skills from the get-go.

The sound of walking diverted the kunoichi from her loathing. She hoped she didn't come off as rude to the courteous gentleman. She heard his clothes rustle as he stopped to turn and say to her:

"**I'm sorry for not knowing any names….but I just transferred here from the area Costa de la Sol."**

_Ahh...that explains his deficient knowledge of Konoha ninjas._ "**I'm not familiar with that part of the country…but never the less, I thank you for your concern and the care you have given me as your patient..um..I'm sorry you never told me your name…"** She said.

His deep chuckle sent a chill down her spine, but she acted like it was the breeze from the open window.

Out of his mouth came a voice that could rival with Uchiha-san:

"**Vincent, Miss Hyuuga, my name is Vincent Valentine**."

She focused enough to make-out his ruby-eyes staring down upon her as he bid her a good recovery before leaving her room.

**"............Bye."** She manage to say seconds after he was already gone.

She turned her blurry vision to the window and started concentrating on the view to get her sight back. _The sooner I get my sight back the sooner I can get the hell out of here._ She knows that she should be taking it easy but time is not on her side. There's missions she have coming up and lecture hours and notes she needs to regain. And, who knows what else Lady Tsunnade have in store for the heiress after observing Haruno's and herself little "display of power". But despite of the workload she will run into the next couple of weeks..or months even today has been an enlightening day.

_Valentine…Vincent Valentine…_she said to herself committing the name to memory.

.............._What an intriguing name_....................

~*~*~**~~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~~~**End of Chapter VI**~*~*~*~

_**Yeah beat you didn't see that coming…I guess I need to move this into the crossover section......hmmm I'll do it later :)  
**_

_**Ciao,**_

_**bleubutterfly**_


	7. Gerontion

A/N: Yo!! Sorry for the delay for those who have this story on their alert list. I have taken another risk with this chapter, so I'm not sure if you will like it or not…please R&R and let me know. I hope you enjoy………Oh and please read the A/N at the end too very! Very! Important. Also i am sorry if everything looks clumped together i cant get the spacing right for some reason

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters…yadda…yadda…yadda….just my plot …or this title…

_**Abcd**_---thoughts _Abcd_---song lyrics **Abcd**---dialect ***action***

**_*~*~*~*~*~**~~*~*~*~*~**~*Chapter VII: Gerontion*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_**

The fully recovered Hyuuga heiress stares in awe at the atmosphere around her. The three story building is decked with flashing lights of all the colors of the rainbow. Through the massive speakers blast music varying from R&B, pop, house, hip-hop and something that the DJ called trance_**..??...never heard of it**_. She is amazed and scared at the same time, amazed at the sea of people that surround her as she makes her way to the bartender and scared because she have no clue what to expect in a place like this. **Hmm…so this is a club, eh?**

There are dancers in cages and "clubbers" hanging from poles that are strategically placed throughout each deck. She pushed her way through the crowd to the bartender….she needs a drink or two ….maybe five….to make it through this night. Why she told Kiba she would come was beyond her. The bartender spotted her in an instance for she was the only one without a drink in her hand and asked her what she wanted to drink…**"a Mai Tai" **she says. Within seconds her first drink is gone and she is downing another…and another…but she is still able to count to ten.…to her dismay. The alcohol component is making her feel warm and…and fuzzy…she feels light…but heavy at the same time. She paid the guy and made her way to the dance floor…which is literally everywhere….she begun to bob her head to the catchy music and fished for a comfortable spot where she could observe her surroundings. But, it wasn't long before guys where coming on to her with "cutesy" drinks as she likes to call them and she was forced to take'em. _**Why turn down a drink just because the guy isn't cute? **_ For the next couple of minutes the routine was like this…take the drink…down the drink…dance with the " guy who don't have a chance in hell" with her….and slowly lose herself in the crowd of people away from the "guy who don't have a chance in hell " with her.

By the 4th rotation she has danced herself unto the second deck…even the stairs was a dance floor. She is beginning to like this atmosphere. People don't look at her as "the heiress_**"…well….that's probably because the place is too dark to make out people faces….. unless your press up against each other....**_she thought while looking at the pair in front of her grinding on each other as if they needed to start a fire. She can't turn away from the sight of the guy roaming the chick's body. The lights from above make everything around go in slow motion; it's almost like an art form if you think about it. Each flash shows a different position, a different pose, a different view of the scene before you. It turned her on for some odd reason…she never thought she would like the spectator role…or maybe it was the alcohol speaking. As she reached the third deck she was yet again thrown into her "take a drink and ditch" routine. By now she has discovered that she is a sucker for fruity drinks. **"My liquid weakness…"** she said with a giggle, knowing that the words she spoke would be swallowed by the music. But she didn't care, she felt so free…so alive!! _**Kami! I love this feeling!! It 's like ecstasy!!!**_ Out of nowhere a blue drink was dangling in front of her face. She stopped her movements to the beat of the music and turned to face the one who has temporarily wrecked her epiphany. But her frown turned upside down once she saw who it was…the man that was partly responsible for her fantastic night…

"**Kiba-kun!"** she said with a newfound cheerfulness.

"**Oi! Hinata-chan! I'm sure you're glad you came now, ne? **He said with a big grin on his face still tempting her with some blue concoction in his hand.

"**For once you are right about one thing…. thanks Kiba…I owe you one!" **She said with a smile…her body is beginning to sway a new sound her ears have altered her too.

"**Here…this should really get your party started."** He said while handing her the blue drink she has being eyeing ever since they started talking.

She sniffed it...it smelt like candy! Normally she could smell the alcohol in the drink but with this one she couldn't. _**Must be non-alcoholic…**_she thought as she took her time with this one…she savored the candy flavor as it coated her throat. If crack was a drink she was sure this is what it would taste like.

"**Kiba-kun?...what's the name of this drink?"**

His grin grew bigger across his face._**..uh-oh…**_.she thought.

"**Blue Mutherfucker"** he said.

"**Blue..motherfucker….??" **she repeated slowly.

"**No not 'mother' but 'muther' with a u**", he said correcting her.

"**But Kiba..why would someone name a non-alcoholic drink that…??" **…our heiress can be so dense at times….

This elicited a laugh from Kiba…**"Hinata…Hinata..Hinata…you're new to this aren't you?" **And with that he gave her a wink and blended in with the crowd in front of her.

She was a little confused with this comment but whatever…a new song has caught her attention and thus she began moving to the beat. She don't care who sees her…she don't care if her movements come off as offensive to anyone who recognize her….actually she stopped caring after her 3rd drink. She is starting to feel lighter and lighter…freer and freer..she actually danced with the next guy who came her way. As she moved closer and closer to him she could feel the guy staring at her body but she didn't shy away.

The low cut black tank top she wore under her fishnet stopped just below her navel so she is exposing some skin…but this is nothing compared to the other females around her. Her flared jeans showed off her hips and derriere which is portioned perfectly with her bust. She know why these guys are flocking towards her one after another for. But tonight she don't mind….she might even let the guy touch her as long as this song keeps playing. Her head whipping from side to side with her newly cut layers in tow. She wished that she could better describe how she feeling. It's like she is in another world, no cares, and no worries. She's flying and the music is her wings. But then….he touched her…a slight grasp on her hip and his aura is pouring into hers…and she don't like it...so she let her hips shake his hand free…discreetly of course….and blended into the crowd away from the guy who now "don't have a chance in hell" with her. Her "wings" ascending her back to the 3rd deck but, to be honest, she don't remember leaving the 1st deck. She took a quick second to order another Blue Moth..err I mean …Mutherfucker. She rocked her hips as she consumed her **"candy coated crack"** …she started giggling after saying that but she stopped in mid-breathe….a new song is taking over her senses. She took a step forward a swayed a little…_**looks**_ _**like the Blue Mutherfuckers is a motherfucker after all**_ ***giggles***….that makes absolutely no sense at all but who cares!!

The new beat started off fast so it took a few minutes to adjust her body to it. She is dancing in a crowd of people…and she is not sure if they are dancing with her or if she is dancing with them…._**whatever**_….she thought allowing the flashing lights to color her skin…red…orange…yellow…blue…indigo and so forth. She starts dancing away from the crowd…there is an aura she can't shake…its attracting her…or maybe she is attracting it...who knows…but the thought of the latter being true is making her move a little more seductively with each passing beat. She closed her eyes and let her hips loosely mimic the movements of a belly dancer, with each shake she feels as if she is drawing herself closer and closer to the alluring aura. She feel eyes on her now…it makes her feel different…but she can't quite put her finger on how. If she wasn't intoxicated…yes… intoxicated…then she would have been able to identify this aura sooner. She takes her hands run it down the sides of her body…outlining it. _**Kami, what is this feeling**_….she feels like a temptress!! _**That's the word I'm looking for!!….I think.??**_ She takes another step toward the aura; it's located near a corner where the flashing lights are the dimmest but still present. She can see it now…a silhouette of a man just standing….expectantly. _**How odd?**_ She closed her eyes again and offered herself to the music yet again, but when she opened them the silhouette was gone…but the aura was still with her as if it was mixed into the crowd. Clearly convinced that it was the alcohol talking she emerged herself into the crowd again. She begun dancing with guys…and girls…whoever wanted to be apart of fantastic night…._**as long as they don't touch me **_she thought with a smile.

…………………_..Gerontion…………………………….._

……………_.Gerontion…………………_

Although the silhouette in the corner has left, her seductive mood had not…she feels like a sexually frustrated lover looking for a fling to fill the void in which her lover cannot. The frustration is causing her movements to become more provocative, more forceful, more sultry. The aura is coming from everywhere now…and she tries her damnedest to pinpoint it but she can't. Random guys are now trying to harness the temptress, but as they move closer to latch onto her hips she snakes away each time. _**They're not the one**_…she says to herself.

She moves between a group of girls to conceal to keep the random guys at bay. The more she dance the greater the intensity builds. She feels a force moving towards her but her reaction time is too slow to tell which direction it is coming from. The light touch of two hands trailing up her thighs slowed down her movements just a tad. But it was the rake across her stomach that truly slowed her down. Déjà vu flashed through her hazy mind as the touch lit her skin ablaze. She put a hand across her stomach to entrap the invading hand in order to feel it. Her groped was rewarded with calloused hands. Her dance partner placed his lips near her ear and said…..**"Allow me to return your hospitality." **Each syllable he spoke added butterflies to her stomach. She opened her mouth to say nothing. What could she say? _**Sasuke**_. She took her hand off of his and allowed his aura to envelop her. Finally…her void is being filled. She started to pick up her pace as she could fill him leading her to a different corner on the 3rd deck. This corner was truly enveloped by darkness, to the point where even the lone light above it couldn't penetrate the blackness. He moved her in order to press his back into the corner and reached out to pull her closer to him. She didn't break her rhythm as the song called out to her:

…………………_Gerontion………………………….._

…………………_Gerontion……………………._

…_.and when we go….in the fields of falling snow …..and the sky is so gray……_

…_.when a new year has begun…..and two replaces one…..Gerontion….._

With her back turns towards him now she paused unsure of what to do. She was able to catch the mouse but now that she got it what do she do with it…..

"**Dance for me." **he said. She knew it wasn't a request it was a command. God she loves it when he becomes demanding.

Slowly, she picked up her pace as his hands start to trace her thighs again. Each stroke sent messages to her body as if to tell her "it's time to play". She backs closer and closer into him unto they are in perfect sync with each other. Her movement becomes more purposeful as he placed a hand onto the fullest part of her hips. He knows her anatomy like the back of his hand. Her flames are renewed when he continued upward on her body lingering on her exposed stomach before stopping below her bust. He slowly retraces his steps until his hands are firmly grasped unto her hips again. The music is beginning to be drowned out by the urges she is feeling for this man behind her. She lifts up her arms and latches them loosely around his neck pulling him gently towards her neck. She begins rolling her hips slowly into his until she is able to make-out a bulge in his pants. She could feel his breath tickling her neck…for she is now thankful that she got her haircut today instead of putting it off for tomorrow.

_ .…when the engine cooling down…would we reach the speed of sound...the explosion so loud…….._

_ ...in this year that just begun….will the new replace the young……………...Gerontion……………_

No amount of music or Blue Mutherfuckers can give her this high she is feeling now. _**Sasuke….what a wonderful drug. **_She wants more…but she is too scared to take this further. _**Am I reading into this too much, is this just a simple dance and nothing more..??**_ She ponders this question while the dim flashing light above her paints color on her face….red…orange…yellow…blue…green…indigo….violet….

…_.and the shadows grow I know….but I think it's time we go…..under moonlight singing _

_ …..….Gerontion is the beginning………….._

……_.Ger….._

………_.on….._

…………_..ti……_

………………_on………………………………………..Gerontion………………………………………….._

"**Sasuke…I….we….*sigh* ……nevermind."** Her mindless babbling is making her look like an idiot.

…………_now did you tell me too soon…..that these words made you loose…..your faith in this world….._

……………_now just watch the rising sign….when the spring has begun……Gerontion………….._

Frustrated with her inability to expresses herself, she removes her hands from his neck and falls back unto his chest to allow his hand to go wherever it pleases although they will never go far enough for her……

The song that held her captive is fading into a different song _**….Damnit…**_she knows that the end of her dose is coming to an end. _**How unfortunate….**_

"**Hinata…"** He spoke stilling her hips with his hands.

She turned around and looked at him for the first time **"…I know…you have to go don't you?"**

He gives her his trademark smirk and replied **"…you learn quick don't you……..tomodachi."**

She smiles for a brief moment, for he has acknowledged her as a friend…finally. But it still doesn't stop him from his soon departure. He gave her abdomen one last touch as he made his exit.……..but the temptress wonders…..

"**Sasuke…"** She said before he was able to leave her side.

"…**when will I…when will I see my friend again…?"** she asked boldly…well not that the statement was bold but from it coming from her to him….yeah….that was bold….

"**I have a mission today. I don't know how long I will be gone. "**He responded.

"**Oh…ok…well good lu—"** she began before he interrupted her.

"**If I require healing when I come back, I know who to come to."** He watched her face light up….obviously his answer has made her happy…good.

She responded with a nod as he gave her some final instructions before leaving.

"**If you decide to take anymore drinks that are offered to you be sure to find Kiba before you leave so he can walk you home….ja'ne."** He ended the conversation by walking away from her before she got a chance to respond.

…

………….

…………………_**Ja'ne Sasuke**_……_………._

**===============================================End of Chapter VII==============**

i hate fanficition's spacing grrr!!!……be nice…review……

**Disclaimer part 2: I do not own the song that I used, Artist: Lou Poublon Song: Gerontion (Extended Mix) ------------ **

**LISTEN TO IT!!!!! I think if you do you will get a better feel of the song was feature on an amv about sasuke and hinata  
**

**Okay next..Hinata cut her hair!!! I found some pic on the internet to better visual how she looks now and!!! The clothes that she wear I found some pics for that too let me first say that the outfit is not skimpy but to me I think she could pull something like this off because it is so simple and it really shows off her figure HOTNESS!!! I will put them on my profile because fanfiction wont let me post it here grrr...of course none of this is mandatory but if you wanna get a better visual I advise you to do it**

**P.S…yes blue motherfucker is a real drink……**** Ciao*~ bleubutterfly~***


	8. Kunoichi

AN: Yo! I will like to thank everybody that has read this story thus far, I now have over 3000 views…^_^

Disclaimer: Not mines not mines blah blah blah

** *~*Chapter 8: Kunoichi*~***

The Hyuuga heiress finds herself sitting in the back of lecture hall not paying attention to a word her instructor is saying. Why? Well for starters, Lady Tsunnade finally gave Hinata some feedback on the sparring match between herself and Haruno. The Hokage was pleased with both Haruno and Hinata's progression in their defense, offense, and medical ninjutsu. Hearing such highly remakes from the Hokage herself was flattering BUT it is not what got Hinata's mind in overdrive. It's what the Hokage said after that….

"_**Ladies, it is important for you to understand what all is involved with carrying the title of "kunoichi". Being able to stand your ground and go toe-to-toe with your male counterpart is only half of your job requirements. A kunoichi must be able to adapt to any culture and customs of foreign villages. There will be times were a kunoichi physique will be the ticket to successfully completing assassinations or pulling critical information and data from feudal lords, warlocks, and sometimes other well established ninja from neighboring villages. I'm sure you academy instructors mentioned this before as you were probably completing flower arrangements am I right?"**_

"_**Hai!"**_ They both said in unison.

"_**Well, what that instructor said was true in every sense of the word. I'm not saying to you that you are to devalue yourself in no type of way. But, what I am trying to get through to you is to not forget the other side of what it means to be a kunoichi. Do you understand?"  
**_

"_**H-Hai!"**_ Hinata said with a stutter.

"_**Of course Lady Hokage."**_ Haruno said with confidence making Hinata feel inferior once again**…**_*sigh_*****

"_**Good."**_ The Hokage said leaning back in her chair.

Hinata could feel her heart thumping in her chest as the intensity in the room quickly disappeared with the Hokage relaxed posture.

"_**Now then…"**_ The Hokage said before drinking a cup of sake her hidden stash.

"…_**missions that fit the description I gave you are in a higher bracket than what you two are probably use to completing. These missions extend well over the typical two or three day mission you two participate in now. There are times where you will be away from this village well over months at a time. Like everything else in life, these missions are not for every kunoichi. You have to be sure of your own identity first before taking that of another. This is something you will learn as you partake in your kunoichi careers. I will be expecting a lot more from you now that I have clearly seen your abilities and potential. Your missions will soon reflect that. Now is NOT the time to slack up in your individual training. I will be taking you out of your comfort zone when it comes to choosing your mission partners. You need to be able to work with more than just your initial genin team. Whether you succeed or fail for the months to come is entirely up to you. Good job girls. Dismiss!"**_

Yep…that's how her day started. _Lady Tsunnade sure does know how to crank up the pressure. And sitting here focusing on everything but what's going on in front of me is not helping my situation one bit._ She looked around the classroom to see that her peers are getting up to leave. The time on her cell phone reads 1630 which means that lecture is over with. She rubbed her temples absent-mindedly, (a new habit she has picked up to replace her thumb twiddling), she has just spent the past two hours in lecture hall and all she has to show for it is a blank set of scrolls. If her team was to witness this she is sure that Kiba would laugh at her and Shino would probably shake his head at her carelessness. She gathers her things and makes her way to the door. Hinata has always been serious about getting stronger and proving her worth as a Hyuuga, but the Hokage words made her feel like she wasn't trying hard enough. Yeah, she trains until each breath is ragged and she always push on even when her muscles start to scream in protest. But what if that has not been enough? She throws her apartment keys in the bowel on the counter and changes into her training gear. If the Hokage really means what she says then I need to step it up a notch. She goes to her closet and takes out her birthday gift from Lee two years ago. He gave her a set of ankle weights explaining to her that _**"the**_ _**gift of youth is blah blah blah…"**_before giving her two thumbs up and a flashing smile. _Well…I'm always open to new training methods._ Shino told her how Lee-kun speed increased ten-folds after he removed his own ankle weights in his battle against Gaara-sama. She strapped on the weights underneath her black cotton pants and changed into a purple crew neck tee. _Ready…_she said running a hand through her layered locks. It's only been two-weeks since she had her hair cut and already her hair is growing back. She has to remind herself to make a hair appointment whenever she gets the time. She took her first step and almost fell. _Now that I think about it…_, she thought while regaining her balance, _I never asked Lee how many kilos are in each weight_. ***sigh*** _It's going to take me some time to get accustomed to the extra weight all I have to do is be patient_…she thought while using her bedroom window as her exit. She don't like to take her keys with her doing training for she is scared that she will loose them. Besides, jumping from a four story window should be child's play for a Chunin. Her landing was a little ungraceful but it's ok…she's sure no one saw her. She walks to the training field waving to Shikamaru-kun on her way there. Focusing back to the warning Tsunnade-sama gave her, she would like to think that she is in good standing with all of the rookie-nine…although she is not too sure about Haruno-san. She cannot personally say that she has been on more than two missions with any of the other rookie-nine since she has made Chunin, but any good ninja worth their name knows that teamwork is the fabric of all successful missions. She began her solo training with basic tree jumping. With the weights added it proves to be quite a challenge. Hinata is not as naive as people like to believe…at least when it comes to fighting. She is fully aware that people perceive her to be inexperience to real battle. But what they don't know is that she has completed many missions where her life as well as her teammate's lives has been put at stake. Hinata has to be extra careful on any mission that she goes on because there are still villages out there that have a price for her eyes. She is also conscious to the fact that she is not viewed as highly as Sakura-san or even Ten-Ten because no one has really taken the chance to actually "see" her in action. _But it's ok though, a true ninja welcomes the shadows, it is where they do their best work._ Hinata took a couple of minutes to work on her balance on a less than sturdy tree branch before jumping from tree branch to tree branch altering her landings from her feet to her hands with each leap. Flexibility and speed are major components to the Hyuuga style taijutsu. Both in which she is decent in, but decent is not good enough for her. Nothing is ever good enough for her; she is always pushing herself in all that she does. Even something as simple as making ointment faces her criticism. Each jar of solvent has to be better than the last, the effect has to be stronger than the last, the duration has to be longer than the last, and even the ingredients have to be of better quality than the last. Failure is no longer an option for Hinata. Her self-criticism is a side that she wishes no one would see her struggle with, for showing doubt and uncertainty is a sign weakness in her eyes. And she wishes to never portray herself as she did during the Chunin exams ever again. She wishes not to be viewed as a person who needs "saving". Yeah, she stood her ground but in the end she still had to be rescued. It is hard enough to gain respect as a woman and it is even harder to be viewed as an equal in the ninja world. With every appearance she makes, she tries her best to be seen as a poised, tranquil, and composed kunoichi. But even that…to her at least…is never good enough. She flips from the tree branch into a small clearing within the forest to practice her taijutsu.

All of this mental rambling that is going on in her head is normal for her. She thinks of it as compensation for her fading stuttering problem. _But back on subject_, she said to herself while positioning into a defensive pose. _How am I going to improve my taijutsu?_ She is using the ankle weights to improve her speed and she plans on mastering water ninjustu since it works so well with her chakra control. Then once she masters water she will move on to different elements and even venture into genjutsu a little…well that's the plan at least. As of now, her taijutsu has improved immensely, but it can always be better. Her game plan is to get a foundation of various offensive and defensive styles of martial arts, tweek it, and then incorporate it so that it fits with her family based taijutsu. She has already checked out a couple of scrolls and books to put her plan in motion. Confident in her new plan of action, she puts a little more "oomph" in her next sequence of strikes and kicks. She already has a basic understanding of Judo and Akikdo style of fighting and she is currently working on building a foundation of Tai Chi into her defensive arsenal. Thinking about Tai Chi, Hinata quickly switches her stance to resemble it, and begins reenacting a few sequences she memorized from the day before. _Just a little bit more and I'll retire for the day_, she thought while taking a cleansing breath. She's done rambling for the day. So she only concentrated on her stances. _Focus on your breathing and use your enemy's momentum to your advantage_, she thought to herself. With her final sequence of Tai Chi, Hinata struck her palm with the ball of her fist, thus ending her solo training for the day. She did a couple of stretches before sprinting back to her apartment window.

The first thing she did before taking those God awful weights off her ankles was put on some water for some tea. She went to her room and immediately turn on her shower water to let it heat up. _It is only eight o'clock but as soon as I get out of the shower I'm going to make some chamomile tea and hit the hay._ Just thinking about the combination of a hot shower, followed by tea and sleep made our heiress all warm and fuzzy inside. It is the smaller things in life that she enjoys the most. Stripping herself of her sweaty clothes, she hopped into the shower without a second thought. Hinata lathered her hair with some generic shampoo and conditioner while the hot water kneaded her overworked limbs. After letting the water get cold, Hinata stepped out of the shower to dry off and put on her nightclothes…well they weren't really nightclothes just some cotton shorts that stopped to her knees and a blue v-necked t-shirt, nothing fancy. Throwing her wet towels in the clothes hamper, she exited her room and into the kitchen to get her tea. She cut the light off in her room and headed towards her bed using the moonlight as her guide. **"No studying tonight..."**She said to herself while pulling her covers back with one hand. It is not that often that she allows herself to have a break, but she will make an exception for tonight. Hinata took a few more sips of tea before placing it on her nightstand. The combination of a hot shower and chamomile tea has made her weary just as she had hoped for. She pulled her covers tightly over her body before sleep took her hostage.

.

.

.

.

…_someone's at my door…_ she thought with her eyes still close. The presence of whoever it was at her front door was so strong that they didn't have to knock (and they didn't).Their presence was familiar to our sleeping beauty, but unfortunately she is too tired to put a face to it. _I don't feel any killer intent so maybe they will go away if I don't answer_, she thought with a yawn. _Three minutes...five minutes…seven minutes…*_**sigh* **expressed Hinata as she pulled her covers to the side to get up. _Whoever this is, it better be important_ she thought. She walked up to the door and yanked it open, not even worried about her outward appearance. The outside hallway was dark but she could see the silhouette hoisted up in the corner. "**Hai…?"** She said clearly annoyed. There was no use to activating her Buykugan because her vision is still hazy from being awaken abruptly.

"**Ojamashimasu **_(1)_**."** The silhouette said hoarsely pushing himself of the hallway wall.

"**Uchiha-san! "** she exclaimed while rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, obviously that got her attention.

"**Oa…Oagari ku..kudasi **_(2)_ **"** She said nervously, mentally kicking herself for stuttering.

She turned the light next to her kitchen table on high, but she quickly put it on dim after hearing Sasuke hiss from the sudden brightness.

"**Gomen…I was inconsiderate."** She said while she helped him take his gear off.

It doesn't take a genius to see that he has been through hell and back. His eyes are red from strain and his jaw tenses with even the slightest of movements. Although she needs to know the environment he was in for medicinal purposes she will spare him the questions this once. He attempted to lift his arms to take his shirt off but just watching him struggle was just too painful to watch. She placed her hand on his arm to still him and moved in to take his shirt off for him. Cuts, bruises, and makeshift bandages littered his body. She helped him limp over to a chair and let him use her shoulder for balance as he eased in the chair…_back injury perhaps?_ He jerked up slightly when she let go too early…._definitely a back injury_. She almost tripped on her feet as she went to her medical cabinet to pull out clean bandages, cotton, some towels and antiseptic wash…along with tweezers, a suture needle and some thread…just in case. She return to find Sasuke somewhat relaxed then when he was earlier. Hinata kept conversation to a bare minimal only talk to give directions. She laced the antiseptic wash with analgesics so there would be no sting when she applied the solution to the various cuts and scrapes that covered his torso and arms.

Fortunately, her medical ninjutsu skills have improved so she was able to mend the deeper cuts with her chakra close enough so that all it required was bandages. She used her fingertips like an eraser to heal all of the minor nicks and scratches on his arms and back noticing how tense he become as she moves closer to his middle back. His pants legs are loose enough to roll up as she inspected his lower extremities. Surprisingly, her nervousness is not present like it was the first time he was in this fix. _Perhaps I'm getting use to him…?_ This is a good thing for her. One can't use the word friend if you scarred to be around them. _All it took was a little time_…she thought to herself. With the last cut healed on his right thigh, Hinata rolled his pants legs back down.

"**Done."** She said absent-mindedly, while wiping some sweat off of her brow.

She peered up to find Sasuke sound asleep with his chin resting on his patched up chest. Hinata decided to leave him like that until she could prepare a heat prep to put on his back. Back in her kitchen, Hinata put some uncooked rice into a bowel and set it in the microwave along with a cup of warm water. She programmed the microwave on low heat and set it for 5 minutes before pushing start. Hinata tip-toed past Sasuke, who was still passed out at her kitchen table, to grab some fleece material from her hallway closet. Making her way back to the kitchen in time to silence the timer before it went off, she open the door and put the moistened uncooked rice on top of the fabric before folding it over. She don't have time to sew it up so she used some crazyglue she found on top of her refrigerator to close the edges. Hinata walked back to Sasuke and lightly touched him on his shoulder to bring his out of his slumber before softly saying…

"**I need to place this on your back Uchiha-san."** She said.

She watch him lift his head and pry open a heavy lidded eye as he replied **"..iie **_(3)_**."**

"**It will only take a minute..." **She tried again.

"…**Iie."** He said closing his eyes and resting his chin back on his chest.

Hinata stood there in silence with the hand she had on his shoulder now on her hip giving him a stern look. The hard-headed Uchiha opened up both eyes this time give her a quick glance before closing them and saying…

"**Iie…"**

She moved closer to his side and gave him a quick finger jab to his side.

The hiss that slipped from his mouth while he arched his back made her feel guilty…but only a little. _Tch…men…_she thought as she used this opportunity to slap the homemade heat pack onto the middle of his back. She saw his shoulders relax as she wrapped his back with elastic bandages being extra careful that the heating pad stayed in place. Hinata fasten the bandages with an aluminum clip when she was done.

She stood in front of him and viewed her handiwork…_I'm getting good at this_, she thought. Hinata walked out of her kitchen en route to her spare bedroom to turn her covers down. _It would do Sasuke more harm to walk home by himself then for him to st_ay _over…just until morning though. He made a quick recovery the last time he was here so I'm not too worried about reporting this to the Hokage. _

"**Do you thnk you can stand?"** She asked the sleeping Uchiha.

"**Hai.."** He replied scooting closer to the edge of the chair.

"**Here…"** she said bending down so he could use her shoulder for support **"..use my shoulder as leverage."** She heard him sigh out of frustration as he realized that he was not going to be able to get up from such a low position without some extra support.

"**On the count of three…one…two…THREE!" **She said with a grunt.

**That went better than I thought it would**, the medical ninja thought as she usher the injured limping Uchiha into his temporary room. Both of her beds are high so he should not have a problem getting in or out of bed and he's aches should be gone by tomorrow as soon as the analgesics kick in. _That just leaves the heating pack…_

"**Uchiha-san, unfortunately, I will be in and out of your room at least twice to re-heat your heating pad. I know this will interrupt your sleep but I rather tell you now then wait till it is time. Also don't worry about dirtying my sheet I can wash those and your clothes tomorrow morning. "** She saw him raise an eyebrow to her last response.

"**Um...let me rephrase that…my teammates leave their clothes here all the time. I have extra pairs of t-shirts and pants in this drawer here." **She said pointing to the dresser behind her. Sasuke nodded in reply.

"**Well I know you're tired so I'm going to get you some water to put on the nightstand and return to my room. If you need anything before it is time for me to change your heat pack don't hesitate to ask ok?" **Hinata said reassuringly, as she watches Sasuke give her another nod. She took his sandals off for him because watching him attempt to kick them off with his feet was just pitiful.

"**Geez Sasuke, whatever happened must have given you a run for your money, huh?"** She said shyly.

"**Yeah…"** He relied hoarsely as she left to get his glass of water.

When she returned he had one leg in and the other out of the bed already. She didn't want to damage his pride more than she already has so she let him get into bed by himself. Hinata place the glass along with two green apples on the nightstand closest to the bed and turned to exit.

"**Hinata…"** Sasuke said with both legs now on her bed.

"**Yes.."** She said softly.

"**Kakashi might come here." **He said while taking a sip of water.

"**Why?"** She said confused.

"**I haven't given my report yet…not that it matters…but I'm sure Sakura will send him to look for me."** He said resting his back on her headboard.

"**I understand…."** She said not turning back to say goodnight.

The clock in her room read 9:15 pm. She set her cell phone alarm to ring in 1 hour. Hinata washed her hands in her bathroom, her mind still contemplating on what Sasuke just said. _**I'm sure Sakura will send him to look for me…**_Are they together??? She pushed the invasive thought out of her head. _Sasuke and I are not a couple nor were they even on the verge of beginning a relationship_. _What he do on his spare time is none of my concern…we're just friends._ Finding strange comfort in her last thought she got back underneath her covers. She's tired…and a little chakra drained. _There goes my peaceful_ _night_ she thought sarcastically while turning on her side. Hinata laid there in silence as she waited for sleep to claim her again.

_Why do I *__**yawn***__ even care?_

Hinata thought before succumbing to sleep once again…well at least for a hour.

===========================================================================_End of Chapter 8_===============

_1_** Sorry to bother you…**

_2 _**Please come in…**

_3_ **No **

A/N:I apologize for the wait, I haven't had time to work on it like I wanted to, the story might have a slow pace to some and for that I am sorry but that is how I want it to be. I hope that everyone gets what I'm trying to do here… ^_^" Until again…..

Ciao,

Bleubutterfly

P.S. Sorry if you catch any grammar mistakes and if you have any questions about the story don't hesitate to ask me ^_^


	9. Small Talk

A/N: Yo! Hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: The actual characters do not belong to me only my story.

**Chapter 9: Small Talk**

Her mind is awake but her eyes are still closed, a habit she picked up from Shino. She tuned her senses to the cause of her mental alertness which turned out to be a high-pitched cell phone alarm screaming and shaking from under her pillow. At first our heiress was confused to why she set it in the first place, but she soon remembered as she heard low chattering coming from her guest room. She silenced her cell phone and laid idly in her bed for a few more seconds until her sense of duty nagged her for being lazy.

Purple polished toes met her hardwood floor as she dragged herself into the kitchen, ignoring the low chatter (and the people in it) on the way. She prepped and heated the necessary items needed to refill a makeshift heating pad. With this trivial task done, Hinata drowsily trampled her way to her temporary patient who, from the tone of the conversation, is making a speedy recovery. Now usually Hinata, our respectful and courteous kunoichi, is not one to ease drop…BUT…when she recognized the second voice to be female and belonging to no other than Sakura it was now mandatory that she listen in but only for a minute….or two.

**"Sasuke-kun, I've been looking everywhere for you!"**

** "….."**

"**What are you doing here? And why didn't you let anyone know you were back from your mission?"**

__**"Anyone...or just you in particular?"**

In response, Ms. Queen of Sassy made her trademark jaw smack before continuing….

"**I know you enough by now to confidently say that I am immune to your sarcastic remarks."**

**"And I'm confident enough to say that you DON'T know me…."**

Her patient's words must have struck a chord because it took a couple of seconds for her fellow kunoichi to respond. And it was in those few seconds that Hinata actually sympathize with Sakura for once….but only for those few seconds. With her back pressed against her hallway wall she inched closer and closer to the half-open door until she could literally touch the door frame with her fingertips, slowing down her breathing even further she continued to "listen".

Sakura shook off Sasuke's words with a cheerful laugh….

"**Don't be silly Sasuke-kun, of course I do!...But really Sasuke, why didn't you go to the hospital or at least to my apartment where you could be given proper treatment."**

The last sentence that uttered out of Haruno's cherry-glossed lips caused a feather light hitch in our heiress intake of breath. Now Hinata might be taking this the wrong way, or it may even be because she's a tad bit sleep deprived, but as of right now it seems as if Haruno is calling Hinata a second-rate healer and that is not flying over well with our heiress…_**that son of a beach ball**_….see? It seems as if Sakura needs to be reminded that her and Hinata tied in both knowledge and application when it comes to the execution of medical ninjutsu skills, the Fifth even said so herself! With her temper rising from growing tired of being second-guessed and disrespected, Hinata considered blowing her cover for the sake of confrontation….at least that was until….

"**Now, now Sakura, you should really think about what you say before you say it. You never know how you might come off to people."**

_**CRAP! …I couldn't even feel not alone sense Kakashi-sensei behind the door.**_ It doesn't take an I.Q. of Shikamaru to figure out that Kakashi-sensei had discovered the ease-dropping kunoichi. So, Hinata did what any other ninja would do in this situation…she retreated. While Sakura complained to Kakashi, Hinata capitalized on the distraction by silently scurrying back to the kitchen to re-heat the heating pad she had been holding this whole time. She let the timer go off on the microwave to signify to her guests, mainly Sakura, that she was done fooling around in the kitchen.

She entered into the lion's den with a courteous smile and greeting to those around her as she made her way to a hunched over Sasuke on the side of her bed. She answered Sakura's questions about the items she used to prepare her makeshift heating pad and the actual process of making the heating pad. After the second series of Q&A with Sakura, Hinata noticed Sasuke rubbing his temples. She waited until Sakura started lecturing Kakashi about reading smut in front of women to inquire about his previous notion.

**"….head injury?"** she asked. Maybe her treatment is second rate if she allowed something as simple as a concussion to slip by unnoticed.

**"…no."** He replied

**"Headache?"** she asked again.

**"…no." **he said**.**

**"Eye strain?"** she question once again.

**"No…"** he replied. Sasuke gave her a side glance and simply stated…

"**Stress."**

"**Oh. I didn't know Uchiha-san could feel stress."** She said nonchantly.

This carefree statement turned Sasuke's side glance into a side glare.

"**And I didn't know Hyuuga's like to ease-drop…interesting." **He said coolly thus returning to his unfazed demeanor.

Hinata could feel the heat rise to her ears as she thought of something …anything to say to defend herself. She responded with silence as she now quickly hurried to patch up her temporary patient so she could excuse herself from the room.

With an exasperated sigh, Sakura said her goodbyes and decided to update the Fifth on Sasuke's current location personally. As for Kakashi-sensei he still lingered in the guest room fully engrossed in his book. Hinata did not mind Kakashi's presence; it was Sakura who made her uncomfortable in her own skin at times. She offered the respectable sensei her couch and asked him if he wanted to stay over since it was probably way past midnight. He declined…she insisted that he wasn't a burden…and he gave in. With a smile, she told him where he could put up his gear and where to find the bathroom if he wanted to wash up before retiring for the night. He left the guest room with a curt nod before leaving to find his bed for the night. This left Hinata and Sasuke in solitude again.

With Sasuke's last comment still lingering in her mind, she felt nervous around him for the first time this whole night. Instead of worrying about the lingering comment she asked about his health instead.

"**How do you feel?" **she inquired.

"**Better…"** he stated.

"**Any pain…?"**

"**None that is unbearable."**

"**What about your back?"**

"**Nothing serious…" **he said with a shoulder shrug.

"**And your strength…can you walk without assistance now?"**

"**Hai."**

"**Good."** She stated.

"**Why did you ease-drop?"** he asked suddenly, his body still perched on the side of her bed where she decided to join him after tending to his mission-worn body. The two cautious ninjas sat in silence, each one holding and breaking eye contact as they tried to read the other. Both pairs of eyes secretly wishing they were given the gift of mind reading at birth.

"**Why did you come here?" **She answered his question with a question.

This led their conversation into another stalemate. Hinata shifted her position on the bed as their gazed remained constant on each other. With his chin resting on the palm of his hand he peered at his personal medic with a new found interest. Hinata on the other hand is having trouble focusing on the question at hand for she is engrossed in their little stare-down. She is feeling butterflies that she only thought belonged to Naruto, she feels amused at their little interrogation…so amused that she can feel her lips forming a small smile at their little "play".

"**For treatment…"** he said finally.

"**What treatment…?"** she asked on reflex. Her little world shattered by his voice. She was so focused on watching his luscious lips form the words "For" and "treatment" that she forgot what they were talking about in the first place.

"**I came here for treatment."** said an amused Uchiha.

"**Oh right, right…of course...treatment."** She said with a nervous laugh.

"**Why were you ease-dropping?"** He asked again.

"**Just curious, I suppose."** She answered, breaking eye contact ….unfortunately. **"What gave me away?"** She inquired.

"**I put two and two together from what Kakashi said."** He said getting up to stretch his legs out.

"**Does team 7 have a good relationship?" **she blurted out.

"**We have our pros and cons**." He replied nonchalantly.

Silence enveloped the two again; as Sasuke stretched his legs out Hinata sat in observation trying to think of something…anything to say just to keep their conversation going. Once again, she has never been good with small talk.

"**When will you report in to the Hokage?" **she asked.

"**When I leave…." **He stated.

"**Do you have another mission to go on after that?"**

"**Yes."**

"**..."**

" …**.. " **

"**I'll leave you alone now."** She said moving towards the door. **"Your body will make a quicker recovery with some undisturbed rest."**

Hinata exited her guest room in a much better mood then when she first went in. If he is always going on missions then their friendship really don't have time to grow. Things would probably be different if the Hokage place them together on teams more often…but Hinata doesn't see that happening any time soon. She went into her living room to check on Kakashi only to find him slumbering on her couch with "Icha Icha" resting on his chest. She could hear Sasuke adjusting in her bed in the background so she decided to retire in her own room to get some much needed sleep. Hinata does not need Sasuke to praise her about her medic skills, the fact that he showed up on her front door is proof enough. Although she won't admit it, Sakura words really did knock her down a few pegs. Every ninja has a rival….Lee and Neji, Kiba and Shino, Guy and Kakashi, even Naruto and Sasuke, but Sakura's rival always is and forever will be Ino. Then who is our heiress arch rival…anyone who has doubted her, anyone who has felt pity for her, anyone who "took it easy" on her, anyone who mentally laughed at her attempts to be the striving kunoichi she is today. Honor and respect is what she is after not the rank and titles that separate the ninja classes. Heck, Hinata will be happy knowing that her name is officially in a village's bingo book.

She didn't stop to check on Sasuke on her way back to her room. _**I'm sure he's fine.**_ Right now, the only thing she is thinking about is her bed and pillow. Hinata didn't even fool with pulling her covers back she just plopped down on the bed. As she stared at her rotating ceiling fan our heiress finally ran out of things to think about. She is content with herself as of now and is grateful that she decided against confronting Sakura, there was no need. Why you might ask? I'll tell you why….because actions always speak louder than words…..

******************************************* End of Chapter 9****

A/N: Our Hinata is maturing ! How lovely.


	10. FUBAR

A/N: Wow, 10 chapters from a story that I originally intended to be a one shot ! As always I own nothing but my idea of the story plot…not the characters or the pictures I have posted on my page…I OWN NOTHING! Ledger: _word_=thoughts….***word*=**action….. **"word"=**dialect

* * *

** ~~~***~~~Chapter 10: F.U.B.A.R~~~***~~~**

Hinata crossed her legs as she finished another crossword puzzle in the Chunin lounge. She was summoned by the Hokage via Anbu Black Ops, and she's currently waiting on the rest of her usual crew to get here so they can meet with the Hokage together. She's use to having to wait for Shino and Kiba, but it's already been 30 minutes and she doesn't like to keep the Hokage waiting. After crossing out three more words of a novice puzzle she's been twiddling with she decided against keeping the Hokage waiting any longer. With a clear mind she tossed the simple puzzle book back on the table she found it on and headed towards the door. She ascended up the winding staircase leading to her boss's office. She knocked on the Hokage's door first before entering. There she was greeted with a flustered Hokage with a sake cup in one hand.

"**Hinata! Where have you been?"**

"**Forgive me, Hokage."** The heiress said with a curt bow, **"I was waiting on my teammates to meet me in the Chunin lounge."**

"**Your teammates for this mission have come and gone over a hour ago."** The Hokage said in a huff.

_Well at least someone was on time for once, _Hinata thought_._

"**We don't have a lot of time so I will have to give you a brief description of you mission. Hinata, you are to catch up with Kakashi and Sasuke, who are heading toward Yu country as we speak. This is a simple B-rank recon mission that can easily turn A-rank depending on what you find there. It's almost time for the Chunin exams again and that means that all of the great nations and their neighboring countries will be migrating to Konoha for the upcoming event. In order to keep this village safe, I need to know of my potential threats no matter how big or small it might be. Understand?"**

"**I'm** **sorry…did you say Hatake-san and Sas—Uchiha-san?" ** _Clearly she heard that wrong._

"**I did."**An amused Tsunnade replied.

"**Oh..I don—…well what I'm trying to say is…actually I don't know what I'm trying to say.",** Stammered the unsure kunoichi.

"**Do we have a problem, Hyuuga?"** The Fifth asked with a quirked eyebrow.

"**No ma'am."** Hinata said hurriedly.

"**YOU DARE LIE TO YOUR HOKAGE!"** exclaimed the legendary sanin startling the kunoichi in the process.

Hinata choose her next words carefully. "…**Are you sure I'm appropriate for this mission…?"** Hinata asked with a lowered head.

"**Am I **_***pointing to herself*,**_** the fifth ruler over the Villiage Hidden in the Leaves, sure if you **_***pointing to the kunoichi in front of her*, **_**heiress to the Hyuuga clan, one of three top medical ninjas in Konoha, and a member of Team 8 a.k.a "the best tracker team in Konoha**….**Need I continue?"**

"**No ma'am! I will change clothes and be on my way."** Hinata proclaimed, trying to hide her embarrassment with mock confidence.

"**No! What part of 'you don't have time' don't you understand**?" Tsunade tossed the heiress a starter ninja tool kit before continuing. **"Since you were tardy, Shizune gave your teammates an assortment of things I thought would suit you for this mission. Whatever else I missed you can buy once your team reaches Yu country. From my knowledge, it is considered to be a "jack-of-all-trades" when it comes to merchandise so I'm sure you will be fine."** Tsunade said while leaning back in her chair.

"**I'm sorry. I just feel like I'm inappropriately dressed for this mission.",** stated an unsure heiress. When she was summoned to the Hokage's office she was in the middle of completing flexibility exercises and balance training with the aid of a balance beam. She was dressed in black cotton leggings that stopped just below her ankles and a sheer t-shirt. Underneath her t-shirt she wore a new midnight blue v-neck tank top Kurenai-sensei gave her the other day. Her training outfit was completed with a pair of cross-training sneakers she brought at a clearance sale two weeks ago.

The Hokage shrugged. **"Just think of the aerodynamics that outfit will give you while you're sprinting to catch up with your team."**

…_Opposing is futile..._ **"Yes ma'am."** Hinata said while straightening her posture.

"**You see, it all works out….NOW GET MOVING!"** The Hokage made a "shooing" motion with her hand.

"**Hai."** Hinata turned sharply to exit the office.

"**Hinata."**

"**Hai?"**

"**Take the window….you'll reach the gates faster."** Tsunade made a pointing motion towards the said object.

"**Oh!..Uh…right."** Hinata stammered while making her way towards the large open window behind the Hokage.

"**Hinata, I know you've have trained hard to get where you are now, just like you know nothing on how Kakashi and Sasuke work as team, neither do they when it comes to you…first impressions can last a lifetime. Show'em whatcha got."** Tsunade said in a motherly tone.

"**I will not disappoint you, Hokage."** Hinata said before jumping out of the large window.

*****_**sigh**_*** I've got to stop getting so attached.",** the Hokage complained before taking another swig of sake.

* * *

Hinata burst passed the gate guards with dust trailing behind her. She can feel her bones vibrate with each pounding step. A sense of urgency overwhelms her as she crashed through the lush forest that swallows her village on a daily basis. She ducked under low branches and jumped over up-lifted roots while sprinting through Konoha's natural defenses. She can't shake this feeling of importance…as if she has been recognized for her talents if only for a few seconds. It is a feeling that she has been searching for since she embarked on her life as a kunoichi. Maybe that's the reason behind her smirk and sudden jubilant mood she is experiencing now. The Hokage has always had an air of feminism about her, and it seems as if that very trait has begun to rub off on Hinata.

The forest offers her vast shade, but it is still no match for Konoha's heat waves. She has now reached the center most portion of the forest meaning that it has been approximately forty-five minutes since she has left the village gates. _Excellent timing_, she thought to herself. _That was the easy part_, she thought as she felt the terrain change underneath her sneakers. The terrain from now, till she reaches her first outpost, will be rock-strewn, pot-holed, and uneven if she choose to continue on the forest floor. The focused kunoichi stalked up the nearest tree trunk and continued on her journey with haste. She has traveled through this forest many times before, so she is not worried about directions until she reaches the Konoha-Yu border. Hinata can feel her quads tense and relax with each jump from tree branch to tree branch. Sweat begins to gather on her brow from her current endeavors to 'catch up' with her team. Her medium-layered locks fly violently through the wind, but she refuses to break her speed for a trivial matter like hair. If memory serves her right, she should be coming up to an outpost in a few minutes. She activated her bloodline trait to perform a quick scan of the area she's currently jumping through and 15 miles (24 kilometers) outward in all cardinal directions. It's a habit she has recently picked up. During her scan, she could see the outpost at the end of her 15 mile radius but still no sign of her team. Once she reaches the outpost, she will stop and recalculate her current path and hopefully have enough change in her pocket to guzzle down a performance drink or two. All of her money is in her apartment since she went training today before she was summoned to the Hokage's office.

With the outpost in plain view, Hinata broke her sprint into a jog then further into a speed walk. This outpost in particular has a built-on rest stop and a convenience store for travelers. She took a seat at the first available bench she came across and gave a tired sigh. Hinata stretched out her legs as she looked at her surroundings. The outpost was booming with business. Travelers from many bordering countries can be coming and going each with their own agenda in mind. There was an older couple buying a souvenir from a traveling merchant before making their way into the convenience store connected to the outpost. Hinata got up from her bench and made her way into the convenience store following the older couple in front of her. Inside, she made a beeline to the beverages and picked up one sports drink and one energy drink. She stayed in front of the freezer door and let the cold air tame her hot skin before slamming it shut. Feeling a little less flustered, she made her way to the cash register until she was surprisingly interrupted by a kind but shrill voice.

"**Greetings Heiress!"** Said an older woman.

Hinata quickly turned to see a traveling merchant, bowing before her. **"Please, please…there is no need for such formality."** She replied. She cannot remember the lady's name but recognize the merchant as one of her father's business partners. She usually visits the Hyuga estate at least three times a month back when Hinata was living there.

"**You're too kind my lady. I just came from visiting your estate a few days ago, I assume you are doing well?" **She asked with a pleasant smile.

"**Yes ma'am, I cannot complain."** Hinata replied, returning the merchant's smile with her one of her own.

"**Excellent…it is always a pleasure running into you Lady Hinata. You remind me of your mother each time I see you! Tell me…is there anything you need for your travels?"** Inquired the merchant.

"**Well…I was kind of in a rush when I left so I'm afraid I don't have much money to spare at this moment." **Hinata replied hurriedly. She's not trying to be rude, but she has already spent too much time here.

"**Ahhh…I see I see….I'll tell you what…since I am on such good terms with your father it's on the house!"** The merchant replied with her same smile.

"**Oh no no…I-"** Hinata started, before she was interrupted.

"**Oh come now! I insist!"** The merchant replied

"**Well…how about map?"** She asked giving in.

"**Sure…Sure! I wouldn't be much of a merchant if I didn't have the bare necessities."** The merchant retorted with a blustering laugh.

"**Here you go darling."** She said handing Hinata her freebie. **"I'll leave you now, don't let an old bag like me talk your ear off, but the next time I'm in town, I better see you."** The old merchant said wagging a wrinkled finger at her before turning to leave the convenience store.

"**Hai!"** Hinata replied waving good-bye to the kind merchant while making her way to the counter to pay for drinks. On her way out the store she saw two guys...Cloud ninja it seems seizing her up from afar. She returned their stares with one of her own…she know that she's dressed rather 'fitting' so to speak but…_GEEZ_…_they could at least act like they're not trying to get caught looking…perverts_.

Hinata drank both of her drinks before stretching her hamstrings. She took out her new map and charted out a new route. She's lost about 20 minutes talking to her family's merchant, but at least she got a map out of it. With her new route embedded into her mind she took off into the bordering forest. Her goal is to meet up with her team before sundown. She has plenty of time…..…_I hope_.

She thought about nothing as she traveled through the forest. She continued to navigate through low branches and uplifted roots as she made her way through the land. This is her first time traveling such distances by herself, so emotionally she was on edge. Her anxiety crept higher and higher as she got farther and farther away from the Village Hidden in the Leaves. Hinata's hourly Byakugan scans changed into every 40 minutes into every 15 minute scans. Each scan yielded into the same results_…nothing._

She was getting ready to deactivate her bloodline from her recent scan, when she saw outline of a man in the distance. Hinata came to a halt and concealed herself behind the trunk of the next tree branched she perched onto. _Is he a ninja…or common folk…_she thought as she concentrated more chakra into her eyes to get a better view of the man. She started at his feet and shifted her survey upwards. _Hmm…no weapon holster or ninja vest…_she was about to reach his face when his hands started to move rapidly. _Hand seals?_ She caught the middle sign as a seal for genjutsu. Luckily for her, the man hasn't noticed her yet. She started to hesitate…. _What do I do?_ The man is impeding her path forward. There is no other route she can take but this one…the rest is geographically impossible for a one person feat. Plus, she have to reach her team before sundown…_it's imperative that I do_. She is ill equipped, a disadvantage she brought upon herself, and she don't know how strong her might-be foe could be. She swallowed hard before performing a quick hand seal of her own. She slowly continued her trail getting closer and closer to the man. Hinata purposely snapped a tree branch to make the man aware of her presence. Her heart thumped harder when she saw him attempt to hide himself behind a boulder next to the neighboring stream. She activated her Byakugan in her right eye as she slowed her steps and approached the stream a few meters away from the said boulder. She pretended like she was thirsty and kneeled to drink from the free flowing stream. Hinata hummed a made up tune to give the impression that she is oblivious to her surroundings. Through her right eye, Hinata could see the man fidget with a kunai he withdrew from his boot. The closer he inched towards Hinata, the more oblivious she acted. She hummed cheerfully and loudly as she took long sips of waters from her palm. He quickly lounged at the heiress…knocking her off balance and into the stream. She gave a shrill cry as he pinned her in the water with one knee lodged into her stomach.

"**Shhh…" **Her attacker grinned. **"This won't take long."**

Hinata took a good look at the man hovering over her…the sunlight that pierced through the trees blinded her sight making it impossible for her to get a good look at his face or headband. That was…until he stabbed her. As he burrowed into her shoulder with his kunai, she took in her attackers facial features. Her eyes widened…not because of the assault on her shoulder, but because she recognized him.

…._It's the guy from the convenience store!_….. she thought before her body went ***POOF***

"**What the hell!"** The attacker exclaimed as he stumbled to his feet looking behind him, but it was too late.

The moment he turned his head was the exact moment he was greeted with a palm to the face. The force she exerted with that blow resulted in a gratifying crunch signifying that her attacker's nose was successfully broken. The attacker threw profanity at her direction as he picked himself off the ground and started charging at her. _Good…he seems to be a hot head, _she thought_._ The limber heiress easily dodged his attacks retaliating with her own counter punches and kicks. The more she evaded the sloppier he attacked, as if he was trying to buy time. She hasn't forgotten about the genjutsu trap he set earlier. So the sudden grin that pasted on her attackers face didn't faze Hinata in the slightest of ways.

"**Gotcha!" **He said activating a trap with few hand seals. Hinata feigned a fake cry as if affected by his jutsu and stood in a trance-like posture with her eyes straight ahead in a daze. Just for an added effect she slumped her arms limply by her sides hoping to draw him in close with a false sense of security. **"Stupid woman",** the attacker retorted as he sized her up again while closing the gap between them. He lifted his hand up every intention to strike her; she's sure that he wants payback for the broken nose she gave him. The sly kunoichi waited until his hand was a couple of inches near her face before she grabbed it and twisted it behind his back using his momentum against him. With her free arm, she placed him in a rear choke hold position while kicking his feet up from under him. This time, it was her knee in his back as she reared back with her hand causing him to hyperextend his neck.

With dominance dripping in her voice she barked, **"WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME!"**

"**Like I'll tell you BITC—AHHHHH!"** He exclaimed when he felt his wrist go ***SNAP*.**

"**Ok! OK!"** He said in a panic thrashing the stream water around him as he struggled. **"You're a Hyuga right…and if you haven't noticed I'm wearing a Cloud headband or are you too dumb to –AHHHHHHH"**. She didn't let him finish the insult for she just dislocated his shoulder with a satisfying ***POP***. _That'll teach ya_, she thought. Of course she saw the headband. She noticed it in the convenience store. As far as she knew Cloud and the Leaf were on friendly terms. So why the sudden interest in her?

"**Who put you up to this!"** She exclaimed with a little more anger than intended.

"**Who? HA! We did of course! You know how much money we can get off of your eyes alone...although taking you in alive would have been an added plus. Who would of thought that the weak little heiress from the Hyuuga clan could be able to kick my -" *THUD*. **Hinata out an end to his disrespect with a blow to the temple.

She left the man in the flowing stream as she quickly returned to her route with a new quickness. _This is so not good_. Her panic level is beyond its peak. To think that she's still considered a target after all these years is unnerving. She got to find her team and find them quickly. Hinata is now using chakra to help boost her speed. The trees and branches are passing by her like a blur. She doesn't have time to waste. She cannot keep her chakra enhanced speed up and use her Byakugan simultaneously. Despite her recent speed training she is forced to alternate between her speed and her blood line every 10 minutes. _Whoa…Whoa …Whoa!_ There were two of them at the convenience store, but she only fought one of them. Her heart skipped a beat. What if he was collecting intel on her fighting style in the shadows. _Or worse_…Hinata thought with her mind in overdrive. _Ok..Hinata..Chill…Stay focused_, she said to herself in an attempt to calm her frazzled nerves. She doesn't have a compass….so she must rely on her survival techniques Kurenai –sensei taught her. The stream she left her attacker gurgling in runs east of Konoha…so that means that Yu border should be approximately northeast from here._ At least I can get one thing right_. She gave a sigh of relief as she slowed down to activate her blood limit again.

…_NANI?..._

Hinata stalled when she felt a sudden spike in chakra hurling straight towards her...but she couldn't see anything…_my blind spot_, she concluded with panic. She dodged just in time to avoid a fist, intended for her head, completely destroy the tree she was just standing on. Hinata gasped from below as she watched the once sturdy tree crumble as if it was sand. The attacker's strength was so great that it caused the floor beneath her to rumble. Her new attacker turned out to be the very person she's been worrying about, the other guy from the outpost. _Wonderful….just wonderful, _she thought with grief. She was beginning to get a feeling at the pit of her stomach. The kind of feeling that gnaws at you no matter how much you try to ignore it. It's telling her to scramble…to high-tail it…to flee. But, like an idiot, she ignored it and put up a defensive stance ready to take on whatever skill her new attacker possessed.

The new guy didn't beat around the bush when it came to kicking her ass. He moved quickly with a more serious approach and accuracy then his bumbling partner from before. She learned this all too personally when his next fist connected with her gut causing her to skid across the forest floor. Hinata coughed up blood as she quickly rose to her feet…she didn't allow her mind time to process the seriousness of her injuries. As soon as she picked her head up she had to evade another fist, luckily for her it connected with the ground instead of her all-too-surprised- face. He must have been aiming to take her out with that last blow because it too caused the earth beneath her to tremble and rumble. She needed to find out the source to his monstrous strength. He is using more than chakra to cause such disastrous force..._but what is it? _She could see that he was mixing his chakra with some sort of natural element or\ additive even…_it's not the earth element_…as she first suspected. She was able to dodge the next fist that aimed for her chest, but doing, so she overlooked the knee that followed suit. Her eyes widened as the knee connected with her chin and she spewed blood when he finished his 'one-two' with a roundhouse kick. She felt the very strength she was trying to evade at full force that time. The ***BOOM*** that rang through her ears was not only from her body breaking trees, but also from the vigor of his assault. I MUST FLEE…she thought in a panic dumping the plan of deciphering his abilities. She could chance getting close to him to deliver a paralyzing blow, but she can't leave herself open like she did with Sakura, not as long as he was able to send her flying like this. Her stomach is killing her and her mouth is tricking blood. The ringing in her ears is hindering her senses, but she could still feel the vibrating earth beneath her body as she laid sprawled in rubble like a rag doll. _Get up Hinata_...she demanded to herself. She's running on adrenaline now….her body's condition is the last thing on her mind right now. The only thing on her mind is escape and survival…healing herself would require time…something that is not on her side at this very moment.

The stronger the vibrations resonated beneath her, the more her body scrambled to get up. With her last extremity finally free from the rubble, she took off into the distance. She fiddled with the starter ninja tool kit as she attempted to flee until she stumbled across some explosive tags. _Oh Thank GOD_…she thought with a minuscule of relief. She's not aiming to take her attacker out, she just need a diversion to get away. She tacked the explosive tags on each trunk she past as she ran with all the speed she could muster. Even still, she's still not sure if it will be good enough. _Will I die today?_ She always envisioned her death to be glamorous ya' know…like throwing herself in harm's way to save a comrade or something dramatic like that, you get the picture. But anyways, enough gloom and doom, she won't give up without a fight, or at least that is what she keeps telling herself. Hinata activated her bloodline to see how far her attacker has caught up to her. He's gaining on her…and fast. She focused her vision in front of her to see if there was anywhere she could hide in the distance. For a moment there she thought she saw her team in the distance but she quickly determined that to be wishful thinking. Her quiet killer is making her insane…she could feel a single tear stroll down her bruised cheek which only fueled her anger even more._ Why! Why can't I be FASTER DAMN IT! _She thought as she tacked her last explosive tag on an adjacent tree trunk. She turned her head to get a visualize her grim reaper running into the midst of her last resort, and as soon as he was close enough she uttered the magic words...

...…**"Katsu****"**(1)…...

** ****BOOOOOM******* **

The blast knocked her back further than she calculated…..she skidded across the forest floor like rocks skipping on a body of water. She dug her fingers into the disturbed earth as she clawed for grip. Finally she was brought to a stop by a hard mass….she's assuming a boulder or a tree trunk. At the moment she can care less….if that didn't stop her attacker then she's you know….dead. Her ears are ringing again….she can't hear the falling wreckage settle around her or the animals running for safety. How she is able to move is beyond her, but slowly she lifted herself on all fours.

She stayed in this position as she heaved and hacked blood, dirt, and dust from her airway before attempting to stand. Her balance failed her as she stumbled across the disturbed earth…she could barely see her own two hands thanks to the blood dripping into her eyes. Hinata took an unsteady step while reaching out for the closest sturdiest object she could find. Unfortunately for our battered and bruised heiress, her moment of peace was temporary. She felt for the last valuable ninja tool in her starter kit when she sensed a mass of chakra heading straight towards her. If she's going to die then she will be taken out kicking and screaming. She didn't have enough chakra to activate her blood line again so she was only left with instinct. With the blood stinging in her eyes she grasped the kunai with all her strength…she crouched as low as her body can bear to position herself for a true final attack. The blood impeded greatly on her vision forcing her to close her eyes as she waited….the closer the chakra came the louder she breathed… the quicker the chakra grew the harder she squeezed her kunai…until finally….***SWOOSH***….that was the sound of her kunai swinging to meet the flesh of her persistent attacker. She heard the assailant quick steps meaning that he dodged her attack, but all hope is not lost as long as her adrenaline keeps pumping. Hinata blindly stepped forward towards the faint sound of movement with a palm in tow. She was greeted with her assailant's hand wrapping tightly around her positioned palm. Hinata tried to jerk her hand away but the calloused grip only tightened. She heard her attack mumbling but her ringing ears made his words incoherent. She could care less about what her killer had to say anyway. Hinata shoved her free palm in her attacker's abdomen only to have that blow knocked away also. _Why is he toying with me!_ Embarrassment creped in her mind as she could feel her eyes stinging with water instead of just blood… _IF ONLY I COULD SEE_! The attacker braced her body in a restricting grip thus entrapping her arms and limiting the movement of her legs with his own legs. She had enough of this play….**"jus-JUST KILL ME ALREADY!" **she screamed at the top of her lungs. The ringing in her ears finally subsided just in time for her to hear…

**"Ochitsuite **(2)**…Hinata."**

She endured the vicious stinging in her eyes as she opened them in disbelief_..…Sasuke?_ Instead of feelings of joy and relief taking over her sense she was consumed with embarrassment and humiliation. _I can only imagine how desperate I look_…she thought. Her chest heaves slowly came to a halt as she hung her head to try to hide her relief of aid. She should be happy, but our heiress is more worried about her impression on her new team then her own welfare. Here she was bucking, scratching, and jerking away from one of the two men she's been desperately trying to catch up too.

"**And Kakashi-sensei..?"** She said in a voice only Sasuke could hear.

"**Behind me."** He said unknowingly reassuring her fears.

She let one more tear slip down her bruised cheek before attempting to wipe the bloody-tear mix away from her eyes, smearing her face with dirt and grime in the process. She dropped her guard as Sasuke released her. Honestly…she could die right now. She can only imagine how pathetic she looked in front of these advanced ninjas. Who knows how much time has been wasted because of this fiasco. The further the feeling of immediate threat and danger vanished the quicker feeling returned to neglected body. She can feel the pain in her abdomen as well as her sides from her she has been beaten and tossed around like an unwanted toy. She should really do something about the blood dripping from her scalp. If she only had more chakra reserve she would have been able to heal herself right now but she's drained. Plus, they still have to make it to their destination.

"**Hinata…how bad are you hurt?"** Kakashi asked out of concern.

"**Well…I'm beginning to loose feeling in some of my fingers and in my left arm…probably from the impact…."** How mouth as well as her mind is running a mile a minute in attempt to keep her from releasing tears of disgust and shame. All she can think about is Kakashi deciding to head back to the village because of her condition. Then having to tell Kurenai-sensei, better yet Tsunade-sama , that she failed to meet their expectations. Finally running out of words to say she just inhaled the air around her while lifting her head to meet her comrade gaze ignoring blood once again.

Kakashi's smile underneath his mask confused her. **"Sasuke do you mind?"** he said to his fellow pupil.

"**Hn."** He said while making a sudden grab for her. He hoisted her on his back and instructed her to reach underneath his arms to hold onto his shoulders.

"Put me do—" She started

"**Shut up and just do it."** He commanded… Hinata stared at him defiantly at first before hesitantly obliging to his command, but not after she gave a big ***SIGH*. ** Kakashi and Sasuke discussed their next route towards Yu country before jumping towards the salvaged trees. With Kakashi leading the trail they took off again as if nothing had ever happened.

"**Uchiha…"** Hinata said defeated. **"Hyuga…"** he replied.

"**Gomen-"** She began before Sasuke interjected. ** "Stop… you're a kunoichi not a burden…" **he said peering into her blood smeared eyes.

Hinata blinked back her bloody tears as she laid her head on the heirloom fan that covered his back.

…...

…...

…...

_Arigato, Uchiha. _She thought as the united team traveled to their next destination in silence.

...

...

...

******End of Chapter 10 F.U.B.A.R===============================**

**A/N: I've got to do something about that HORRIBLE SPACING! **

**Ledger: ****1**Deteonate **2**Relax: Yu is the Hidden Hot Springs Village which is not too far from Lighting Country (aka Kumo village) I had to do some research on that...even still I hope I got it right lol

A/N: Thank you for those who still follow this story. I am so sorry for the delay but know that I haven't forgotten about this story, it is always in the back of my mind I took a new direction with the story…I hope that it is enjoyed by all ! I betcha don't know what F.U.B.A.R stands for…. LOL

Please review Ciao,

Bleubutterfly

**P.S. I'm a visual person, so I posted pics I found on the internet of the outfit I envisioned Hinata traveling in on my profile page feel free to look at them (you have to copy and paste of course)…if ANYONE wants to draw from this story or ANY of my stories PLEASE PLEASE DO SOOOO and give me a link…all I ask is you give me credit…that is all I LUV YOU GUYS! Please forgive any errors….**


	11. Idle Minds

A/N: Enjoy. All disclaimers apply _thought -or- _**'thought' "spoken" ; **try to follow along…..

**Chapter 11: Idle Minds**

The ex-avenger soaked his bloody t-shirt in the gushing stream while the heiress slept propped up on a tree trunk. The small waterfall, a few miles up from their current position, proves to be an excellent source of turbulence for his laundry task. He peered at his sleeping teammate across from him. They took camp a few miles before they reached Yu border. Kakashi left to gather recon on their assigned destination and to buy some time for Hinata to rest and hopefully heal herself before crossing the border. Nothing spells out suspicion like trying to check-in at a hotel with a bruised and battered female accomplice.

Sasuke had random thoughts flowing in and out of his mind. For example, he finds it peculiar that he is spending more and more time with his new 'friend'. He broke his chain of thought to soak his stained t-shirt in the turbulent stream again. His mind re-played the image of a poised, fierce, and 'ready-to-pounce' Hinata over and over again. She reminded him of an injured wild animal who has been hunted down and finally cornered. For that brief moment she wasn't Hinata Hyuuga, or even a Konoha kunoichi, she was just a ninja who was trying to survive… a ninja who was prepared to die in order to defend herself, her name, and dignity. **_Impressive_**….he thought….while he mentally hit the play button in his mind:

_While Hinata was fighting to stay alive, Kakashi suggested they stopped their travels to take a short break. As they took a break in the shade, Sasuke pondered at the thought of Kakashi being worried for Hinata's safety… that was until he felt a tremor. At first, Sasuke thought he was imaging things…he was perched on a tree branch at that time. He dropped to the forest floor in an attempt to verify his findings. He crouched with one palm place downward in the damp earth...he waited…and waited…..he could hear Kakashi questioning his motives but he tuned him out, he was trying to concentrate. _

_.._

…_.._

…_..__******_

_Sasuke narrowed his eyes at the path they just came from…by this time Kakashi was walking up to him with a serious look on his face…Kakashi must of felt it too. By the time the third wave hit, Sasuke was already sprinting through the forest in search of the source behind these tremors with Kakashi in tow. The fourth tremor shook the very tree he landed on causing him to grip the trunk for stability. __**'The hell'**__….he thought. He was positioning himself to jump to the next branch when Kakashi stopped him with a hand on his shoulder. Sasuke looked backed at Kakashi expectantly..._

"_**You feel that…?"**__ Kakashi asked him, eyes stills locked on the path before them._

'_**Feel what...?'**__ Sasuke thought slightly annoyed._

"_**What am I suppose to be fee—"**__ Sasuke started but was quickly hushed by the sensation of fleeting chakra. _

_This fleeting, pulsating chakra was hard to pinpoint, like trying to catch falling leaves on a windy day in Konoha. He answered Kakashi's question with simple __**"Ah."**__ before resuming his sprint using the fleeting chakra as his guide this time. As he tore through the forest, he had a gnawing feeling in his stomach and a unfamiliar ache in his chest. For some reason he feels as if he is in a race against time. The thought left his eyebrows in a temporary furrowed position. He could pick up Kakashi near-silent footsteps as he closely followed him. Kakashi didn't question Sasuke's rash and hasty antics, which is something Sasuke is truly appreciative of… for if his sensei did…. __**'I wouldn't know what to say'**__…he thought while concentrating on the path in front of him._

_His Sharingan unconsciously activated at the sudden flash of light ahead of him…._

_***********BOOOOOOOOOOOOM*****************_

_The denotation forced him to take cover. He could hear an object shielded by a cloud of smoke and debris crash through the thick forestry leaving a trail of destruction in its wake. Although he couldn't get a clear visual on the object, he has a feeling that he already knows what …better yet 'who' the object was. He spotted Kakashi on a branch above him before dropping down on the forest floor. It didn't take him long to find the body that matched the fleeting chakra he's been chasing this whole time. He came upon a coughing…more like hacking… heiress positioned on all fours. His 'friend's' body was battered, bloody, and bruised. As he got closer to her, he was taken back by how much damage she underwent and yet still be attempting to stand. One has to give credit when credit is due, and if he had a hat he would surely tip it to her. He walked briskly towards her…maybe too briskly. Sasuke saw her reach for her kunai when she realized she wasn't alone, but he didn't think twice about it…he was relieved for some odd reason, that ache in his chest was disappearing. He watched as the heiress positioned herself to strike, at this very moment she is truly living up to her Hyuuga name. __**'Neji would be proud' **__he thought. She reared back on her heels in a crouching stance as he got closer to her. _

"_**Hinata..."**__ he said, calling out to her so she would drop her guard as he closed the gap between them._

"_**Careful now Sasuke..."**__ He could hear his sensei warn him in his usual nonchalant tone, but Sasuke ignores him…he knows she heard him._

_**..*step*…**_

…_**.*step*….**_

_********swooooshhhhhh**********_

_He was forced to duck under the head-hunting blade….__** 'Okay…maybe she didn't hear me'**__, he thought. Sasuke knocked away his teammate's palms that followed her failed kunai attack. Her balance faltered only for a second, but he used that mere second to entangle his limbs with hers entrapping the rampant kunoichi. He endured her thrashing and clawing at his exposed skin as he held her at bay…_

"_**What's wrong with you woman!"**__ he yelled while giving her body a quick and violent shake._

"…_**jus—JUST KILL ME ALREADY!"**__ She yelled, clearly agitated._

"_**The hell…?"**__ Sasuke replied out loud this time. _

"_**Maybe you should try using a calm, reassuring approach instead of yelling**__…" Kakashi chimmed in from behind Sasuke while turning a page in his 'Icha Icha trash' as he like to call it._

'_**Whatever'**__ he thought while putting Kakashi advice to use…_

"…_**Ochitsuite, Hinata."**_

_He saw her take a quick intake of breath before opening a bloody eye to peer at him. He could physically see her once tense jaw slack and her muscles relax as she just barely place her weary head on his chest. He didn't know how to react to her sudden display of vulnerability so he did nothing as he released her from his restricting grasp. His next thought was to immediately ask her what happened but he let their leader take control instead._

"…_**and Kakashi-sensei."**__ She asked straighting her posture._

"…_**behind me."**__ He replied._

_She sighed in front of him, head still lowered….defeated. He would have figured she'd be relieved at most… '__**Strange'**__… he thought. _

"_**Hinata….how are your injuries."**__ Kakashi inquired while shutting his book._

'_**You can tell my looking at her that she can barely walk not alone stand…what a dumb question'**__ he thought to himself. He listened to Hinata go through her list of injuries. She lifted her head, after finally running out of things to say, to give his sensei a small smile. He noticed that she was careful not to put a lot of weight on her left leg as she awaited Kakashi reply._

"_**Sasuke…do you mind?" **__Kakashi spoke from behind him._

"_**Hn…"**__ he responded while giving Kakashi a nonchalant stare. 'It's the least I can do' he guessed…it's not like she hasn't taken care of him before._

_He grabbed Hinata by her wrist and pulled her towards him. The look on her face was priceless. His pull was met with resistance and hesitation. 'A defiant heiress right down to the bitter end' Sasuke thought with an inward smirk._

"_**Put me do—"**__ Hinata started._

"_**Shut up and just do it!"**__ Sasuke interrupted using a more demanding tone than he originally intended….._

Sasuke broke from his mental recap when he heard Hinata stir in the background.

"**Oh my head..." **she said in a whisper.

She opened her blood matted eyes to view her surroundings. Like second nature, she began healing herself. Hinata started with her head, probing her scalp for open gashes before soothing her pulsating headache into a minor discomfort. She heard footsteps approaching her, for a quick second she panicked, until she remembered the events that led up to now. She took the canteen of water from the outstretched hand noticing the kanji scribbled on her teammate's wrist. She wanted to ask what it was for, but she decided against being nosey for the moment.

"**Thanks." **

He gave her a shoulder shrug as if to say: 'it was nothing'. She returned to tending to her wounds until she realized that he wasn't moving from in front of her.

"**Something wrong, Sasuke?"** She looked up at him curiously with a glowing hand mending her right eye.

"**What happened…?"** He asked.

'**I got my ass kicked that's what happened'** she thought negatively.

"**Well let's just say things didn't go as planned"** She said using Sasuke's once spoken words against him.

He cocked an eyebrow at her…that was clearly not the answer he was looking for.

"**Sorry…just thought I try those words out too."** She said with a tiny smile. Who was she kidding, this was Sasuke she was attempting to joke with.

"**I was attacked by Cloud ninjas."** She said while closing a gash on top of shoulder blade.

"**Ahh…that would explain a lot**.**" **Sasuke followed the voice up the adjacent tree to see Kakashi sitting on a tree branch. **'When did he return?'** Sasuke thought to himself, was he that distracted that he couldn't sense his sensei return?

Hinata explained, in heavy detail, what happened to her beginning with why she wasn't with them when they received their mission briefing.

"**I'm aware that she packed supplies for me, but did those supplies include clothing too?" **She asked….she really wanted to get out of her form fitting clothes, their great for training purposes and they did aide her in her sprint across Konoha but she believe they've served their purpose thus far.

"**No, only medicinal items and ninja tools..."** Sasuke replied cooly.

_**Dang it**_**…**she thought sarcastically as she stood slowly to test out her strength and balance. She picked up each leg, stretching them, before walking (with a slight limp) to the stream in front of her. There she stooped to wash her face and exposed skin in the stream. She raked through her hair removing twigs, leaves, clumps of dirt, and moss before washing her face once more. _**Better than nothing**_, she thought.

She turned from the body of water to see Kakashi and Sasuke talking amongst themselves. She accidently made eye contact with Sasuke before turning her head. Hinata washed her face once more before standing to make her way towards her new "team". Kakashi turned his attention to her when she joined them.

"**Feeling better, Hinata?"** Their silver-headed leader asked.

"**Yes, much…sorry for the delay."** She just felt the need to apologize…who knows how much time has expired because of her.

"**How long do we have until we reach Yu border, Kakashi-sensei?"** She questioned.

"**We have an estimated arrival time of 30 minutes, so I think walking will be sufficient for now."** Kakashi replied, before placing his travel kit on his back.

"**From Shizune…."** Sasuke simply stated, handing her the pre-packaged backpack. He turned to get his on travel kit when she grabbed his wrist. Sasuke whipped around to her with confusion clearly marked on his face until he felt warmth glowing on his arm. Kakashi watched Sasuke facial expression change from confusion to relaxation….odd…this was not the reaction Kakashi expected from his student after someone touches him without permission.

"**Sorry for fighting you Uchiha…I was a little beside myself back there."** She explained as she erased her scratches and nail marks from his arm, her mind clearly in "medic mode". Hinata outstretched her other hand, expectantly, as he placed his other arm in her awaiting hand. As she healed his arms she listened to Kakashi give her a briefing on their purpose in Yu border. To Kakashi's surprise this interaction between Sasuke and Hinata seem to be normal to them. _**Hmm**_**…..**his mind turned as he multi-tasked between talking and watching the scene before him. Kakashi has always wondered why Sasuke went to Hinata's place opposed to Sakura's apartment since she IS his teammate after all. He's never known Hinata and Sasuke to consider each other as friends...comrades yes…but friends? Not that it's a big deal, he frankly didn't give a damn, but the silver-headed sensei couldn't help but to feel the least bit curious. _**Sasuke**_**…**_**befriending someone**_**?** Kakashi smiled behind his mask as he wrapped up his conversation with a summary…

"**To make a long story short, we are to research Yu country customs, village people, and means of protection. Yu country is not a ninja village, meaning that they receive their military protection from other villages. My guess would be the Village Hidden in the Clouds, since it is not far from Yu. I doubt Yu village has any ill-will towards Konoha, but I cannot say the same for Kumo village, especially since you was attacked Hinata. It goes without saying that you need to be careful Hinata. Especially if we run into you're assailants again. Remember, Yu country is known for its tourism so there will be many people there from all over the Great Lands. We just need to concentrate on any direct threat to Konoha… if any. Questions?"**

"…**..well…just one thought."** Hinata spoke up with hesitation. **"I wasn't aware that the Hyuuga's bloodline was still a prize for Kumo village, I thought the 3****rd**** handled that situation during his reign."**

"**The 3****rd**** and the Kage of Kumo village did come up with a pact that is still in effect today, but who knows how relations are now since Hyuuga's rarely come to Cloud village since that incident long ago."**Kakashi answered.

"**It sounds like we should be investigating Kumo if you ask me."** Sasuke stated picking up his gear after receiving Hinata's medical clearance.

"**We'll leave that up for the 5****th ****to decide." **Kakashi stated agreeing with Sasuke. **"Ready, Hinata."** Kakashi turned his gaze to the new member of his team.

"**Hai!"** Hinata said, swinging the backpack unto her back. Kakashi lead the team with Hinata in the middle and Sasuke at the end. Sasuke couldn't help but to notice the slight limp in Hinata step**..**_**oh yeah, I forgot about that.**_He traced his line of sight up the injured leg, past her thighs, and unto other pleasantries. No matter how stotic Sasuke appears to be 'a man is still a man'. He remembered that quote being spoken to him by Kakashi during one of their many "brotherly" chats…if you want to put it like that. He could feel the said man staring at him, he looked up to see a smirking Kakashi peering back at him, Hinata paced forward clueless to the conversation Kakashi and Sasuke is having with their eyes. If Kakashi was in whispering distance Sasuke knows he would be hearing something along the terms of:

….caught cha'….

_**Whatever**_….he's thinking too much again; a smirk played on his lips at the thought of being caught "red-handed". To his eyes displeasure he broke away from Hinata's shapely form and kept his eyes ahead of the trail ahead of him, but that doesn't keep his mind from wondering….from pondering….

..

.

.

…...from wanting…

A low chuckle escaped his lips…he really gotta' find another way to spend his past time.

….

…

…..

…. _***sigh***_…he hates it when his mind wanders.

End of Chapter 11

A/N: Hi! I had no idea how HARD it is to write in a male perspective. This is a personal new feat for me….I decided to go back explain how Sasuke and Kakashi found Hinata when they did, you know to fill some gaps…..there will be more 'connect the dots' in the next chapter. Please, tell me what you think thus far….. ;-)

Honestly, I never thought this would be an on-going story, I really intended on writing one-shots

Ciao,

bleubutterfly


	12. COED

Disclaimer: I do not own this characters, I do not own Naruto, if you sue me I will show up at your front door because I have no money so all I have to give you is myself

_**+++++++Chapter 12: CO-ED++++++++++**_

Hinata rested her body on a nearby lounge chair as Kakashi made hotel arrangements for the night. She's worn out and secretly grateful that Kakashi decided to stop at the first hotel they saw. She fought the urge to prop her dirt-caked sneakers on the foot stool in front of her…_be lady-like_…she reminded herself.

All-and-all she must say that her first day with her teammates can be counted as a success…even if you consider her appointment with the grim reaper earlier in the day. She glanced at Sasuke as he walked past her to meet up with Kakashi who beckoned him at the lobby desk. There is still plenty of time before twilight. _I hope that taichou will postpone all activity until daybreak tomorrow_. _Taichou?_ _Where did that come from? I don't even call Kurenai-sensei taichou._ She shrugs it off when she noticed Sasuke walking towards her.

"**Let's go."** He said while handing her a card key.

Hinata reluctantly removed herself from the lounge chair and followed the two Sharingan users. Initially, she avoided meeting eyes with the female at the lobby desk, but she could feel the woman burning a hole in her neck. Hinata turned her head slightly to give the lady a greeting smile, but it was returned with an icy stare. _Oh well_…she thought as she walked into the elevator being held by Kakashi. She thought silently as she stood wedge between her two teammates, she mulled over her mission and if she will be able to meet Tsunade-sama's expectations. The trio stood silently in the elevator as it took them to floor five. ***DING* **chimed the elevator as Sasuke walked out first followed by Hinata, she turned when she noticed Kakashi wasn't following behind them.

"**Going for take-out…suggestions?"** He asked as he gave her a crinkled –eye smile.

"**Cantonese."** Sasuke stated without taking a second glance at him.

"**And for you Hinata…"** said Kakashi while holding the elevator door.

"**Oh... ah…Cantonese is fine…I'm not picky."** She said with nervousness from an unknown source.

"**Don't forget the soy sauce."** Sasuke said from down the hall.

"**Let me come with you…that way you will an extra pair of hands."** Hinata offered, she felt bad for some reason.

"**Go relax."** He managed to say before the elevator doors blocked him from her sights.

_I intend to_…she thought as she made her way down the now empty hallway.

She stopped by the ice machine to collect ice on her quest to ***she look down at her card key***…room 519, she knew she was going to need it before the night was over with_. _She walked for a minute or two before she found her room. Inside she placed her travel bag at the closet door and poured the bag of ice in complimentary ice container on the counter next to the microwave. She didn't expect Kakashi to check them into such a luxurious suite. She kicked off her shoes, before opening the vertical blinds of the sliding glass door. The clock on the wall read 2100 but you couldn't tell for the flashing lights of various tourist attractions outside. Hinata briefly thought of her mission as the assortment of lights bounced off her skin. The fatigued heiress turned from the distracting lights, picked up her travel bag, and made her way to her the bedroom stripping off her sheer t-shirt on her way there. She pulled back the flimsy curtain material that served as the door to her temporary resting quarters and was startled to find her teammate gazing at the same distracting lights she was a few minutes ago.

The quick drawback of the curtain snapped Sasuke out of his brief moment of silence as Hinata tried to hide her surprise with a small smile. Hinata pushed the girly thoughts of sharing a hotel room with Sasuke and all other feelings of giddiness and other immaturities to back of her mind. _This man has seen me naked many, many, MANY times before…there is no need to be surprised….although that was months ago…no Hinata, stop thinking!_ She dumped out the bag's contents on the bed and sorted through it, she needed to keep her mind bus_y. Bandages, ace wraps_, _travel size deodorant, lotion, comb and a brush, generic soap, shampoo and conditioner, tooth paste, tooth brush….but no clothes or money_…***sigh*.** She already knew there wasn't any clothes in the bag, so it was pointless to even search again. _Well…I guess there is no way around it because there is NO WAY I'm sleeping in sweat, dirt, and grim tonight_.

"**Sasuke… could I borrow some clothes?"** Odd…she didn't stutter like she thought she would nor did she beat around the bush_. I don't even know why I'm making a big deal out of this, I wouldn't of cared less if it was Kiba or Shino._

_***KNOCK-KNOCK-KNOCK!* **_Her head flicked towards the direction of the knocking. I_ didn't expect Kakashi to be back so quickly._

"**I place some clothes in the bathroom already…. I figured you would ask."** He said in his usual nonchalant tone as he walked passed her to answer the door.

"**Oh…Thanks."** She said to him as she met his gaze briefly before he was completely out of her peripheral view. _Well that was easier than I thought….but then again, why would I expect it to be hard…it's just clothes_. Once again, she's thinking too much.

She grabbed a few toiletries from her travel bag and made her way to the bathroom. There she turned on the light to inspect the walk-in shower and double sink in front of her. _Kakashi really shouldn't have spent so much for a hotel_, she mainly is saying this because she didn't chip in to help pay the bill. She would of, of course, but she had to go and leave her wallet at her apartment. Hinata stripped off the rest of her dirty clothes as she grabbed a towel and washcloth from the cubby over the toilet. She turned on the showerhead as she let the water steam-up the opaque glass doors. As she showered, she made sure to wash everything twice…including her hair until the water that pooled beneath her feet was clear and soapy.

Satisfied with her renewed hygiene state, she turned off the shower and dried herself in front of the sink. Hinata inspected her body for missed cuts, bruises, and scrapes now that she had adequate lighting. She was about to heal herself before the smell of stir-fry assaulted her senses. Hinata could hear Kakashi mumbling over the T.V. that played in the living room. Her stomach growled in protest as she hurriedly applied lotion over her body. She rolled the waist of Sasuke's lounge pants until it sat on her hips without falling off. Hinata kneeled to give the pants leg a few rolls so she would not trip over her own feet. She reminded herself to be careful to not kneel in front of her teammates, for she didn't want to expose the fact that she doesn't have on underwear to them…although she pretty much knew that they probably already know…if that makes sense. But she cannot say the same for her chest, she put on Sasuke's t-shirt to grab the ace wrap off her... I mean… 'their' bed. She took his shirt off once again to wrap the ace wrap tight enough around her chest so that she won't have to worry about how much "jiggle" she gives off when she moves in front of her male counterparts. She was towel drying her hair when she noticed the small laundry chute next to the sink it read:

**"FREE 24-HOUR LAUNDRY SERVICE, JUST PLACE IN BAG AND 'CHUTE' !**

The laundry bags that rested next to the chute had their room number on it…._how convenient but corny at the same time_, she thought. She stuffed her dirty clothes (panties and bra included) in the mesh bag and dropped it down the chute. Her damp hair hung freely as she gave her hair a quick finger rake. She was going to blow-dry her hair but her stomach growled once again in protest as she reached for the hotel issued dryer. Obeying her stomach's commands stretched to reach for light switch next to the mirrors, but she stopped in mid-reach when she noticed the embroidery on her back. She doesn't know why the white and red fan distracted her from the light switch but it did. The blushing heiress shook off the slew of perverted thoughts, that came from God knows where, and turned off the lights and her mind with a simple ***CLICK*. **_Be a good girl tonight_…she thought to herself as the drawback of the curtains announced her presence to her teammates.

* * *

***SWOOSH* **Rang the curtain as the plastic rings on the curtain rod collided with each other.

Sasuke ignored the heiress as she made her entrance into the living room. He has been spending too much time dwelling on insignificant factors in his personal life, like sex for instance, he thought as he glanced at Hinata bent over frame at the table. He exhaled deeply before taking another bite out of his dinner for the night. He wants to get this mission over with because his mind is taking him to dangerous avenues the more he stay idle around his friend. Although his clothes fit loosely over her body, he can still make out her shapely frame from time to time, by accident of course.

He can't help but to notice the fan that temporarily brands his friend's back. 'Friend'…that feels odd coming from him. He blankly stared at Kakashi who peered at him from his smut-book. Damn…got caught again, he thought with annoyance.

The trio ate in silence (of course Kakashi ate from behind his book) as the local news played in the background. He took in Hinata's bent over frame again as she got up for seconds. Sasuke couldn't help but notice how her shoulder length hair took on a wavy pattern as it air dried, of course he would of never paid attention to it if she hadn't have pulled her hair behind her ears. Sasuke exhaled deeply through his nose as he meet Kakashi's blank glance once again. It seems like Kakashi has been watching him watch her…._I will hear about this from him later I'm sure_, he thought in annoyance.

"**Is something wrong Uchiha-san?"** the woman of topic stood up from her bent over positioned with a refilled plate in hand…_what a pity_ he thought…._wait, what?_...he thought again.

**"…Sasuke?"** She questioned again with an added look of concern.

"**I'm fine."** He said sharply, he put down his half-eaten take-out and made an exit to the bedroom. He glanced to see Hinata return her attention to the television while reaching for the remote control on the couch he was sitting on. He made brief eye contact with a crinkled eye Kakashi as he disappeared behind the curtain…_damn, caught again_ he thought sarcastically. Sasuke blocked every invasive thought as he gathered some clothes before he headed for the shower. He would be lying if he too wasn't fatigued from today's events.

He breathed in the hot steam as the water beat over his head, his mind started to whirl against his will as he watched the soap suds float towards the drain. Lately he hasn't been able to rationalize his actions, for example: Why did I go with Neji to her apartment for treatment when I originally intended to go to the hospital? Why did I take her to the hospital when she collapsed after sparring with Sakura, why did I take it upon myself to help her? Why did I return to her apartment the second time? Why….Why…Wh-? He stop his mental banter when he detected another presence amongst him.

"**What ….Kakashi."** Cause surely it wouldn't be Hinata.

"**Such a delayed reaction…if I was an assassin you would be dead by now."** His sarcastic sensei taunted.

"**You wanna try…I've been itching for a fight all day."** Sasuke returned the sarcasm with ease.

"**Such hostility…are you sure it's a fight you're wanting?"** Kakashi replied.

"**I don't know what you are talking about."** Sasuke responded feigning ignorance.

"**Uh-huh…sure you don't." **

"…***sigh*…..what do you want Kakashi."** Sasuke said pinching the bridge of his nose.

Kakashi gave a light chuckle before continuing…**"We will start around 0800 tomorrow, since this is a recon mission there will be no real timeframe for this mission just be observant, that is all…. I'm going to my room now, its across the hall."**

"….."

This time, he could hear his sensei's footsteps going towards the door….**"Oh and Sasuke…be on your best behavior while we're here."**

"**I haven't done anything that will require you to question my behavior."**

"**So you say…..like student like sensei I suppose."** Kakashi said before exiting the bathroom before Sasuke could think of a comeback.

Sasuke didn't dwell on his sensei's departing words for he has enough thoughts swirling in the toxic landfill he call his mind. Dressed with clean clothes he entered the bedroom and halfway expected to meet the gaze of his partner, but to his surprise, the bedroom was empty. He could hear music being played in the direction of the living room. Dare he say curiosity got the best of him as he silently pulled back the curtains of the doorway leading to the dark living room. He gave his eyes time to adjust to the darkness, as he stood perched on the doorway. A faint glow of chakra bounced off his partner's exposed skin as she tended to her neglected wounds. He could not help but notice how the lack of lighting combined with the sultry music set an undeniable undertone for the room. His mind is telling him to turn back into the bedroom but he hasn't been thinking with his head all day….so why start now? His footsteps alerted his partner of his arrival as she acknowledged his presence with an apology…

* * *

**"Sorry…is the music too loud?** **There was nothing else on tv."** His considerate partner questioned reaching for the remote control.

"**No…it's fine."** He reverted to his nonchalant mask as if on cue. He watches as she moved her hair out of her view while she tends to her body's needs. He sat on the couch parallel to hers and kicked his feet up on his "bed" for the night. Sasuke rested his head on the armrest with a draped an arm over his face. His eye twitched as he paid attention to the lyrics drifting from the television.

…_oh dear look what you've done…you've made of mess of things and I don't want to clean up….._

…_..I'm dangerously high….you seem to quench my appetite…_

_I want to DRINK you sober….._

_I want to FEEL you…_

…_..BE MY LOVER…._

He deeply exhaled through his nose deeply for the third time that night. From his feigned sleeping position, he peered at his partner…_what's wrong with me_. He is not one for small talk and he is beginning to learn that neither is she, so they sat in silence as the music filled the room. She didn't seem to mind the silence between them. He could faintly hear her hum some of the chorus to the song. Her eyebrows furrowed as she healed her next wound on her shoulder…_must be painful_…he assumed. With a sigh, she looked up at him with a questioning look on her face…_problem_…he thought.

"**I…I need a favor."** She asked with hesitation.

"…**.."**

" **My back…I have wounds on my back and I'm beginning to dip into my chakra reserves to heal myself …but…but its very important that I finish healing myself tonight, for tomorrow our recon starts." **She continued.

"**I never learned how to use chakra for healing…"** He replied. It felt odd to admit a fault of his.

"**Right…but…"** She started.

"**I will go get Kakashi…"**He said, rising slowly from his "bed".

"**No…no…that's not what I was applying. I know you don't have any medic skills."** Hinata said with a little annoyance. It made Sasuke peered at her with amusement…_temper temper_…he thought to himself.

"**Just make sure I am hitting the right spots when I go for my back…be my eyes."** Hinata finished masking her irritation with a polite tone. She watched as Sasuke turned to walked towards the vertical blinds that hid the city lights. **"Please…."** She added as she watched Sasuke open the vertical blinds letting the city lights bathe the living room. He didn't reply he just turned to walk towards her as she made room for him on the couch. As he sat down she lifted his shirt around her neck to expose her ace-wrapped torso. She let his shirt pool in front of her chest as she turned her back towards him. **"Sorry…I will try to be quick. Is this enough light for you Sasuke? Can you see?" **He noted that she didn't appear to be uncomfortable being exposed to him like this….neither was he. **"No…Let's begin." **Regardless of the comfort level…he didn't want to test his limits tonight. **"Right…Guide me Sasuke."** She said as she outstretched her hand behind back. He guided her hand to the abrasions on her left lower back…then to the right. He took her free hand placed it one of her shoulder blades. He waited silently for it took her a couple of minutes to finish her handiwork. As he waited he couldn't help but notice the reddened skin that peeked from up under her make-shift bra. She exhaled a little as she rolled her neck to relieve some tension in it, his hand shot out to remove the wavy locks that blocked his view without thinking. He felt her tense slightly by the unexpected touch. Internally his mind is blaring off warning alarms….but he ignored it. Like student like sensei…he thought with a guilty smirk.

* * *

"**How much is left?"** She questioned. One too many "unexpected touches" and she will be in a predicament.

"**Nothing besides what lies beneath your ace wrap."** He stated cooly. She turned her head to give him a side glance, even she don't why she looked at him like she did…it was an automatic reflex, she turned her head away from him and calculated her next words.

"**Of course…there's no need NOT to be thorough." **She matched her calmness to his as she began to unwrap her ace wrap. She used one hand to press his shirt against her endowments, there was a laceration that was in fact hiding underneath her ace wrap, silly of her to think she could hide that from him…_but still…I didn't think he would call me out on it_, she thought to herself.

"**Place your hand at the beginning of the laceration."** She ordered to him as she scooted back closer to him. The laceration was long and irregular and lied smack dead in the middle of her back. No doubt made from her fight or flight moment with her grim reaper earlier today**."I will channel my chakra through you in order heal myself, as you can see I can't reach it"**. _That's right Hinata keep your voice steady…feign professionalism…fake it to you make it_, she chanted to herself. **"Place your palm over the top of the laceration so we can begin." **She closed her eyes to the warmth of his hand over her exposed back. With her free hand reached over her shoulder to touch his arm. A few seconds past before his arm glowed with her healing energy. "**Move your palm down the length of the laceration as you see the wound closes**." She noticed his hesitation. **"Don't worry, I trust your judgment."** He gave her his typical cocky grunt, clearly amused by her choice words of encouragement. Hinata closed her eyes as she concentrated on the task at hand. Normally, it wouldn't take much concentration to heal herself using a medium but this is the first time she has used someone other than Kiba, Shino, or Kurenai so she has to concentrate harder when it comes to blending her chakra with his. She arched her back so he could have better access to her laceration once he passed the middle of her back. Once he finished with the bulk of the laceration she exhaled deeply, wiping a bit of sweat from her eyebrow. She didn't expect his chakra to be so overpowering, so she actually had to work to keep their chakra in balance.

"**How does it look?"** She asked her assistant.

"**Reduced to a fleshy scar…"** he described.

"**I'm out of chakra…"** she said defeated…. **"That's all I can do for now."**

"**I see."** He stated.

They kept their close distance, as she began to re-wrap her ace wrap against her chest. Every so often he would hold her wrap in place as she switched one fatigue hand for the other. Once she was finished, he tucked the wrap in place without her having to ask. They stood in unison as she placed her arms through his shirt.

"**Get some sleep."** He said to her as he broke their close distance to occupy the couch parallel to his roommate.

She watched him plop onto the couch with an almost inaudible sigh. Parts of her wanted to tell him to come with her but she feels she has done enough boundary pushing for the day. _Maybe next time Hinata_, she told herself as she sauntered away from him. She was oblivious to his watchful eye as her hips swayed across the room, and to the shake of his head as he shooed his private thoughts away.

"**You know…this is your bed as well as it is mines**." She said without looking back at him. He knows what she meant by that, there was no need to further explain herself.

"**See you in the morning."** She said as she disappeared behind the thin curtain. Before retiring to bed, she turned the vertical blinds that led to the balcony to shed some light in their pitch black bed room in case by some miracle he did change his mind. Honestly, when it comes to sharing a bed, there is no need for him to be prudent out of respect, especially when it comes to rest. She has shared plenty of queen size beds with Shino and Kiba, despite her outward appearance she is not a prune…he should know that out of all people. _Suite yourself_, she thought. She was too tired to protest tonight…maybe tomorrow.

* * *

End of Chapter 12: Co-Ed

Wow, its been a year since I updated. I've been busy with the real world, but this story was always on the back of my mind…to be continued.

Disclaimer: The song is from the artist "Bitter:sweet" song name is "Sober" of course as always I do not own this song. It's call Youtube people :)


End file.
